Le sang du témoin
by Lereyah
Summary: Un jour Sakura est témoin d'un meurtre et se retrouve pourchassée par ces assasins. Seul Syaoran Li semble se préoccuper de son sort. Mais son devoir est de protéger son clan et en gage de loyauté, en tant que futur leader, d'éliminer le témoin. UA
1. Ma vie va changer !

****

Le sang du témoin

-----------------

  
Chapitre 1 : Ma vie va changer !

_Il fait si froid... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point le sang qui coule dans mes veines pouvait être aussi glacial. Pourtant je sens encore... oui je sens encore cette douce chaleur sur mes mains et ma joue. Et cette voix qui, du fin fond de mon esprit, résonne dans ma tête comme un écho plaintif et dur à la fois, me déchirant le coeur "Je suis désolé, mais tu le savais. Pour que le clan soit protégé le sang du témoin devait être vers"._

- Sakura ! Sakura réveille-toi.

- Mmm ?..

La jeune fille releva avec peine la tête et se frotta les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Oui, l'heure de rentrée chez toi surtout. Tu as dormi pendant tout le cours.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant en sursaut. Mais... mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé enfin Tiffany ??

- Tu étais si adorable ma Sakura, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue tout en souriant, que je n'ai pas osé. Dommage que je n'avais pas ma caméra ! J'aurais intitulé ça... "Sakura face au passionnant cours de l'histoire du japon !"

- Très drôle...

Tiffany rit et tendit un bon paquet de feuilles à son amie.

- Euh... qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-elle perplexe.

- Eh bien le cours bien sur, ma chérie ! Tu n'as plus qu'a faire des photocopies !

- Quoi ?! Ti... Tiffany... ne me dit pas qu'en une heure et demi tu as reussi à remplir 10 pages ???!!

- 16 pour être précise, dit-elle en levant un doigt. Je les ai noté une par une au coin de la feuille pour ne pas tout mélanger. Bien sur que j'ai réussi à remplir tout ça, j'ai noté mot pour mot ce que disait le prof. Même les annecdotes. Chaque détail est important tu sais. C'est littéralement passionnant !... enfin je parle pour moi bien sur, parce que certaines personne ne sont de toute évidence pas de mon avis..., ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Sakura.

- Enfin si jamais j'ai oublié un petit truc dans le cours je retrouverai tout là dedans ! continua Tiffany en brandissant fièrement un objet sous les yeux de son amie. C'est un nouveau modèle que ma mère vient de créer. Il est bien, non ? Avec ça je peux enregistrer discrètement toutes les conversations et la qualité d'enregistrement est extra ! Je te prêterai la cassette pour que tu puisses bien réviser si tu veux.  
Sakura regarda la jeune fille toute excitée devant elle avec embarras.

- Euh... sans façon, non. Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire... --;;

- Ah bon ? :-( Tant pis. On sait jamais tu changeras p'tet d'avis.

- Oui oui bien sur Tiffany... On y va ?

Elle tira son amie vers la sortie de l'amphi avant qu'elle ne commence à lui faire l'éloge de l'apprentissage oral d'un cours !

- Antony !!!!!!

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus à lunettes qui se tenait accôté à un pilier du hall tourna la tête et fut obligé de reculer avec malassurance avant de s'écraser au sol sous le poids du fulgurant projectile qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Antony s'aida de ses mains pour se redresser un peu et remit ses lunettes lègèrement déviées en place.

- Ah oui je vois ça, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Tiffa. Tu sais que tu devrais quand même faire attention à toi, tu sais bien que...

- Oui oui je sais, dit-elle en agitant la main. Mais ça va, je ne suis pas convalescente tout de même.  
Il l'embrassa doucement et elle le regarda amoureusement. Sakura s'approcha du couple et se pencha un peu vers Antony.

- Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Ben j'ai un peu eu l'impression de recevoir une caisse de 3 tonnes en pleine poitrine, alors qu'en fin de compte c'était juste ma tendre fiancée qui s'est jeté sur moi avec la délicatesse d'un mammouth ! Mais bon à part ça, ça va.

- Hey ! s'exclama Tiffany en lui tapant gentiment le crane.

Sakura rit et Antony déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie avant de se relever.

- Tu viens demain Sakura ?

- Ah le parc d'attraction... Je ne sais pas, j'ai plein de choses à faire...

- Allez Saki, pour moi ! supplia Tiffany.

- Hmm... je verais. Je t'appelle ok ?

- T'oublie pas hein ?!

- Mais non je n'oublierai pas Tiffa, je te le promets !

- Bon d'accord, mais tu m'appelles seulement pour me dire oui.

- Euh... le choix de réponse est plutôt restreint tu ne trouves pas ?... --;

- Oui. C'est parce que c'est pas un choix, dit Tiffany en prenant Antony par le bras.

- Mais...

- A plus tard Saki-channnn ! s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant dans les escaliers trainant son compagnon qui manqua plus d'une fois de louper une marche.

- Ah la la..., murmura une Sakura dépitée mais néanmoins souriante. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a qu'une comme elle...

'Je me demande comment on sera dans quelques années', pensa Sakura tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle, les yeux rêveurs. 'Tiffany va bientôt avoir un bébé. Moi je vais être marraine... '  
Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le cerisier en fleur. Le vent qui faisait frémir chaque branche emportait avec lui une multitude de pétales roses qui retombaient en tourbillonnant sur le chemin.  
'Moi aussi j'aimerais fonder une famille... Si tu savais Tiffany comme je t'envie. Toi tu as Antony et il est vraiment formidable ! Moi... moi je n'ai personne... Si ça continue je pourrais aller m'enfermer dans un couvent ! J'ai quand même 22 ans ! Mais est ce ma faute si aucun d'eux ne me plait ?... Peut-être que je suis trop difficile....'  
Elle regarda le ciel un instant puis serra son poing contre sa poitrine.

- Bon allez Sakura, à partir de maintenant ta vie va changer, c'est décidé ! dit-elle déterminée.

Soudain elle fut interrompue par un bruit aigu qui ressemblait beaucoup à un cri. Elle scruta avec attention les environs quand un autre cri se fit entendre.

- Je me demande si....

Elle courut au bout de la rue, entrant dans le parc au pingouin. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un murmure provenant de derrière une rangée d'arbres à sa gauche. Lentement, elle s'avança prudemment à travers les fourrés. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça les sangs.  
Ils étaient six. Cinq hommes de grandes tailles autour d'un autre, agenouillé sur le sol. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang et suppliait le garçon aux cheveux bruns et à l'air sévère qui pointait une arme sur sa tête de l'épargner.

- Pitié, Mr Li, ils m'ont obligé... je ne voulais pas les aider.

- Tu nous as trahi. Ne joue pas les victimes alors que tous ici savons que tu as délibéremment vendu notre cousin pour de l'argent. Ils l'ont tués par ta faute ! C'est toi qui leur as permis de le kidnapper et ils l'ont tué, même après avoir reçu la rançon ! Et tu espères que je vais t'épargner ?!

- Je vous en prie, je ne savais pas qu'ils le tueraient, je vous le jure.

- L'ignorance n'est pas une excuse, dit-il froidement.

- Pitié, vous savez que j'ai une famille.

- Tsukishiro aussi avait une famille ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as assassiné sa femme de sang froid parce qu'elle avait découvert ta trahison ?!

- C'est eux qui m'ont dit de le faire ! s'écria l'homme en sanglot.

- Peu importe ! C'est toi qui l'a tué toi et toi seul ! Alors ne pense même pas obtenir ma clémence.

L'homme à terre tourna alors la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait à la droite de celui qui le menaçait de son arme.

- Ne le laissez pas me tuer je vous en supplie. Je vous ai servi avec honneur durant des années. Maître Li...

Le garçon aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux noisettes l'observait d'un regard glacial et dur. Pourtant un soupçon de tristesse était légèrement visible. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et regarda droit devant lui.

- Désolé...Wei, murmura-t-il simplement.

Le coup de feu qui retentit juste après rejeta la tête de Wei en arrière avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule sur le sol dans une marre de sang.  
Sakura était terrorisée et sans le vouloir elle poussa un cri juste au moment où le corps de l'homme toucha le sol, inerte. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche quand elle vit des dizaines d'yeux se tourner dans sa direction. Elle recula sous le regard de ces hommes meurtriers.

- Attrapez-là ! s'écria soudain le garçon qui avait tiré.

Trois des hommes se lancèrent à sa poursuite tandis que Sakura s'enfut aussi vite qu'elle put à travers le parc. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir ses poursuivants toujours à ses trousses et continua de courir, dépassant le temple et zigzagant à travers les rues de Tomoéda.

- Mon Dieu, ne les laissez pas me rattraper...

Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta. Apparement elle avait réussi à les semer. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec minutie. Toujours personne. Elle se précipita alors vers sa maison et s'y enferma à double tour, priant qu'ils ne l'aient pas aperçue. Elle courut dans le salon, la cuisine et la chambre pour fermer les rideaux et redescendit en bas. Elle s'avança alors près d'une fenêtre relevant lègèrement le rideau pour observer la rue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Seules les branches des arbres étaient encore secouées par quelques rasades de vents, mais la rue était silencieuse.  
Sakura soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Ce que j'ai eu peur, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle éclata en sanglot et serra son ourson contre elle.

- Papa... Maman...Thomas..., murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un livre rouge et épais.  
Elle passa ses doigts avec douceur sur la couverture, suivant les contours de la forme en relief qui était représentée. Un lion. Un lion d'or. Elle ouvrit le livre pour y découvrir une pile de cartes étranges avec, posé au dessus, un pendentif en forme de clé. Elle le prit dans ses mains, le regardant intensément.

- Je suis toute seule... comme vous me manquez, dit-elle en serrant le collier sur son coeur. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?... Maman...

****

****


	2. Juste un souhait

****

Le sang du témoin

-------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Juste un souhait

Sakura poussa un soupir et résolut d'aller prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, de se confier.

- Tiffany..., murmura-t-elle doucement tandis qu'elle laissait l'eau couler sur son visage.

Mais elle savait que si elle faisait cela elle mettrait en danger son amie et c'était absolument hors de question ! Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sakura ouvrit les yeux, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche, se séchant et s'habillant en quatrième vitesse tandis que les coups contre la porte se faisaient plus pressants. Elle espérait que les coups cesseraient, que la personne derrière la porte se lasserait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aussi descendit-elle prudemment dans le salon. Mais dès qu'elle s'approcha de l'entrée, le bruit cessa. Sakura déglutit et posa une main sur la porte. Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Sakura poussa un cri de surprise et elle recula devant le garçon qui s'avançait vers elle, une arme à la main.

- Alors c'est elle.

- Oui, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds derrière lui.

Le garçon aux yeux noirs s'avança vers Sakura, la menaçant de son arme tandis que celle-ci reculait, effrayée.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'épier les gens tu sais, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sakura secoua la tête et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- On peut entrer ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Ses compagnons le suivirent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

- Désolé. Si tu avais été moins curieuse on n'en serait pas là.

Bien que le sans-gêne de ce garçon lui déplaise fortement, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas dénué de charme. D'ailleurs il dut remarqué le regard qu'elle portait sur lui car il lui fit un grand sourire.  
' Prétentieux en plus... Je suis folle, se dit-elle pour elle-même, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose !... Ou alors peut-être bien que c'est le moment ou jamais...'

- Vous allez me tuer ?

- Il y a de fortes chances oui.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- Oui mais malheureusement pour toi tu as des yeux, des oreilles et une bouche ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas te laisser... errer librement avec notre petit secret.

- Je ne dirais rien.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

- Ils disent tous ça.

- Eh Akira regarde ça ! lança un des hommes.

- Ne touchez pas à ça ! s'écria Sakura au garçon blond qui était en train de prendre un cadre de photo entre ses mains.

Akira qui la tenait en joux rit doucement.

- Elle ne manque pas de caractère en tout cas cette petite et jolie avec ça. C'est dommage...

- Attendez... Est ce que je pourrais vous demander une faveur ?

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Quoi donc ?

Sakura prit une aspiration.

- Eh bien voilà, je n'ai jamais...

Mais elle s'interromput, gênée.

- Oui ?...

Elle se pencha alors vers le garçon et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, il éclata de rire et ses compagnons le regardèrent, perplexes.

- Alors là ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à réaliser ! s'exclama-t-il. Moi je suis marié, mais la plupart de mes amis ici ne le sont pas et je suis sur que la majorité d'entre eux sera très heureux de combler ton dernier souhait !

Akira se tourna alors vers ses compagnons et leur sourit.

- Cette demoiselle n'a jamais...

Il se stoppa un instant en voyant le regard que lui lançait Sakura.

- Enfin vous voyez, continua-t-il en reprenant un peu de son sérieux. Y-a-t-il des volontaires ?

Tous levèrent aussitôt la main avec enthousiasme, murmurant qu'elle était vraiment belle. Tous, sauf un. Le garçon qui était adossé au mur, s'amusant avec une sorte de balle, la lançant haut dans les airs et la rattrapant sans cesse, et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Maintenant que la peur l'avait quittée pour le moment, Sakura l'observa avec plus de minutie. Il avait des cheveux chocolats qui partaient dans tous les sens et de yeux noisettes profonds et froids. Il portait un costume noir, sa chemise blanche ouverte au col retombait en parti sur son pantalon. Il portait également un collier d'argent au bout duquel se trouvait un pendentif. Sakura ne savait pas trop ce qu'il représentait car elle était trop loin, mais en tout cas ce qui était sur c'est que ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Son petit air mauvais garçon et sérieux à la fois faisait battre son coeur pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore.  
Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Sentant sa présence, il rattrapa sa balle une dernière fois et leva les yeux vers elle. Il resta un instant à se perdre dans ses yeux émeraudes, puis il détourna la tête.

- Je suis fiancé, dit-il doucement.

- Syao, voyons, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi sérieux, ironisa Akira.

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui et le fusiila du regard. Akira baissa les yeux.

- Arrête de faire ce genre d'allusion t'as compris !

- Désolé... Syaoran.

- ça va, c'est bon.

- Excusez-moi, fit soudain une petite voix.

Syaoran qui en avait oublié la présence de Sakura reporta son attention sur elle.

- Je sais bien que ce que je demande est...

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Tu n'as qu'à demander à...

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle baissa alors la tête et serra les poings.

- Je vais mourir parce que j'étais là au mauvais moment. J'aurais voulu avoir une famille, des enfants... un fiancé... mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je vais mourir et que ce soit par votre main ou non vous serez là. Je vais mourir et vous n'allez rien faire pour empêcher ça, alors je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose. Onegai...

Il la fixa du regard, un peu désorienté. Il savait que ce qu'elle disait était probablement vrai. Il n'allait rien faire pour elle. C'était ainsi. Même s'il était le futur chef du clan Li, il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre en danger les membres de sa famille pour une simple fille.

- Je... D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Il tourna la tête vers Akira.

- 15 minutes, dit ce dernier.

Syaoran roula des yeux et prit Sakura par la main.

- 30.

Akira haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Comme tu veux, fit-il en jouant avec son arme.

Syaoran regarda Sakura et elle monta les escaliers qui menait au 1er. Il la suivit et entra à sa suite dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte.  
De toute évidence elle aimait beaucoup le rose. La moquette était rose, le lit était rose, même sa lampe de chevet et une partie de ses peluches qui étaient posées sur son étagère étaient roses. Un petit tas de livres était empilé par terre et un gros ours en peluche jaune avec des ailes tronait sur le bureau ce qui fit un peu sourire Syaoran devant tant d'innocence.  
Sakura s'arrêta près du lit. Il l'observa. Une partie de ses longs cheveux couleur miel noués en chignon retombaient en bouclant sur sa nuque. Elle portait une petite jupe blanche avec un débardeur vert qui, il le savait, s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Sa taille fine était joliment mise en valeur et il se prit à penser que dans une autre circonstance il serait surement tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de ces pensées et s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Tu es sur... que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et à sa grande surprise elle lui sourit.

- C'est marrant, dit-elle, je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un comme vous se soucierai du bien être de sa future victime. C'est un peu incohérant vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il ne répondit pas mais continua de l'observer.

- ... Oui je suis sur, finit-elle par répondre.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle baissa la tête un peu embêtée du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis il s'avança vers elle et posa un doigt sur son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? dit-il doucement.

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

- Moi c'est Syaoran. Syaoran Li.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Sakura ferma les yeux et le laissa faire quand il la souleva pour la déposer avec précaution sur le lit.

Sakura se tourna vers le garçon à côté d'elle qui regardait le plafond.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Entendant une douce voix à son oreille, Syaoran sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers elle.

- Pour ta fiancée je...

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, la coupa-t-il. De toute façon je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. On est fiancé depuis notre naissance. C'est comme ça. Mais on n'est pas encore marié alors d'ici là je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

- Je t'ai un peu forcé quand même, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il haussa les épaules et allongea le bras pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Sakura. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser. Après un instant il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et lui caressa la joue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était très attiré par elle. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son petit air enfantin, son sourire... A tel point qu'il en oubliait le sort qui l'attendait.

- Tu as tué combien de personnes ? demanda soudain Sakura.

Un frisson le parcourut à l'entente de cette question. Son expression auparavant attendrie redevint froide. Il retira sa main du visage de Sakura et se redressa pour s'habiller.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? insista-t-elle en se redressant un peu à son tour tout en gardant le drap serré contre son corps.

- Je n'ai tué personne, finit-il par dire en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Parce que l'homme de ce matin ce n'était personne ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, dit-il en se tournant vers elle en colère.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver.

- Ecoute, Wei était mon précepteur. Il s'est occupé de moi depuis que je suis bébé. Je leur avais demandé de l'épargner mais ma famille n'a pas voulu. J'ai tout fait pour le défendre mais ils en ont décidé autrement alors il a bien fallu que je me plie à leur décision ! Ne juge pas sans connaitre les faits, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ma famille !

- C'est une famille d'assasins et de meurtriers ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Arrête Sakura, je n'ai tué personne ! Jamais. Qu'ils soient coupables ou innocents je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un.

Sakura tourna la tête dans l'autre direction et se mordit la lèvre. Syaoran la regarda et s'assit près d'elle. Il leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie que tu me crois c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- ... Je n'ai tué personne Sakura, je te le jure.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Puis elle lui sourit un peu et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je te crois, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de se lever.

Syaoran posa une main sur sa joue et observa Sakura qui était en train de s'habiller.

- Tu es bizarre tu sais, finit-il par dire.

Elle lui jeta un regard et ferma sa jupe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que malgré la situation tu continues de sourire.

- Même si je le fais de temps en temps, je n'aime pas pleurer sur moi. Je ne pleure que sur les autres. Si mon destin est de mourir, alors soit. Je l'accepte. ça m'est un peu égal de toute façon. Est-ce que...

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et écrivit quelquechose sur son bloc de papier puis elle arracha la feuille qu'elle glissa dans une enveloppe.

- Est ce que tu pourras donner ça à mon amie. Son adresse est sur l'enveloppe. Je ne te demande pas de la voir, juste de déposer ça dans sa boite aux lettres. Tu veux bien ?

- Euh, oui... bien sur, dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ne la montre à personne d'autre, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci... Je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond, Syaoran. Si tu veux un conseil pour ta fiancée... on n'a qu'une vie alors ne la gâche en épousant quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. A mon avis il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus important que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour lorsqu'on se marie. Alors ne laisse pas les autres décider pour toi.

Elle lui sourit puis dirigea vers la porte sous l'oeil attentif de Syaoran.

- Bon, on y va ?

Elle tourna la poignée mais Syaoran posa une main sur la porte pour la refermer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle en levant ses yeux émeraudes vers lui.

- ... Si tu descends Akira te tuera.

- Je sais.

Poussé par une force invisible, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura écarquilla les yeux mais se détendit bien vite et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Va-t-en Sakura, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il en la poussant vers la fenêtre.

- Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit-elle en regardant le toit de sa maison.

- Je n'ai pas envie... je ne veux pas qu'il te tue alors va-t-en, s'il te plait.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça...

- Sakura, s'il te plait dépêche-toi ! Si Akira ne nous voit pas descendre dans 2 minutes c'est lui qui va monter.

Après hésitation elle finit par passer ses jambes par la fênetre pour atterrir sur le toit.

- Et toi ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- ... Sauve-toi aussi loin que tu le peux et cache-toi dans un endroit sûr pendant quelques temps. Mais ne reviens pas ici. Ils enverront quelqu'un pour te tuer alors ne reviens pas.

- Syaoran... merci.

Elle lui sourit tristement une dernière fois et sauta du toit. Syaoran la vit s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à disparaitre parmi les maisons de la ville de Tomoéda.  
Aussitôt après il scruta la pièce pour trouver un objet qui pourrait lui servir. Son regard s'arrêta sur la lampe qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Une grosse lampe rose. Il la prit dans ses mains et prit une grande aspiration. Puis il leva les bras et abattu l'objet sur sa tête de toutes ses forces. La lampe se brisa en mille morceaux et il tomba à genou sur le sol, du sang coulant sur son visage.  
Le bruit alerta aussitôt ses compagnons qui étaient en bas et trois secondes plus tard Akira déboula dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers Syaoran.

- Elle s'est enfuie, dit Syaoran en posant une main sur son front ensanglanté.

Akira vit la fenêtre ouverte et se précipita pour regarder.

- C'est pas vrai ! La petite peste ! Elle nous le paiera.

Soudain il se souvint de Syaoran et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

- ça va vieux ? Elle t'a pas loupé dis donc, ajouta-t-il en faisant une petite grimace. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- On s'est rhabillé. Je lui ai tourné le dos juste une seconde pour me diriger vers la porte et elle m'a fracassé ce truc sur la tête !

- Syao, tu perds vraiment la main. Tu as toujours refusé de remplir les missions qu'on te donnait mais je ne sais pas si ça t'est bénéfique tu sais.

- Arrête Akira, je te l'ai déjà dit je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit. Et puis là ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai été distrait...

- Oui bien sur c'est une fille. Une fille très belle qui plus est. Mais si tu ne t'obstinais pas à te tenir à l'écart du clan ça ne serait jamais arrivé parce que tu y serais préparé. C'est toi le futur leader je te rappelle, alors il serait peut-être tant que tu montres l'exemple. Tout le monde te respecte pour le moment ici, mais si tu ne te montres pas plus ferme ça ne durera pas. Les gens obéissent et s'inclinent devant ceux qu'ils craignent, pas devant ceux qu'ils aiment, Syaoran.

- Rah tu me saoules Akira ! Je sais tout ça, tu me l'as répété une bonne centaine de fois en 6 mois.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne changes pas ?!

Syaoran se releva, excédé, et sortit de la pièce. Akira le suivit sans mot dire.

- On y va, dit Syaoran à ses compagnons qui étaient restés dans le salon.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, demanda l'un d'eux en voyant son visage en sang.

- J'ai dit on y va ! hurla-t-il.

L'homme qui avait parlé recula un peu, effrayé, et regarda Akira. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et suivit son cousin.

Le soir, le clan dut tenir son conseil pour faire face à la situation. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que Sakura devait être retrouvée et éliminée.  
Dans quelques mois le clan Li aura à sa tête un nouveau chef. Pour cela il devra prouver sa loyauté et son implication dans le devenir de la famille. Après un long et lourd débat, il fut résolu que Syaoran devrait accomplir cette mission.  
Il eut beau argumenter et trouver toutes les excuses possibles, rien ne put faire fléchir les Anciens.  
Il alla dans son dojo et s'entraina furieusement avec son épée. Akira qui l'observait depuis un moment sortit de l'ombre. Aussitôt il se retrouva avec une lame pointée sur son cou.

- Tu es très énergique à l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! dit froidement Syaoran, le menaçant toujours de son épée.

- Te féliciter. Dans six mois tu deviendras le leader du clan et qui plus est tu vas accomplir ta première vraie mission.

- Huh. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien là dedans !

- ... Tu y arriveras, Syao, c'est juste une question d'habitude.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant. Elle est innocente Akira, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir son sang sur les mains.

Akira observa son cousin. Pour la première fois il le voyait désemparé.

- Syaoran... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit ou fait de spécial, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle t'a séduit pour que tu la laisses s'échapper.

- ... Quoi ?

- Je t'ai bien observé durant le conseil. Je suis persuadé que cette Kinomoto ne s'est pas échappée toute seule. Tu l'as aidé, n'est ce pas ? Si tu rechignes à ôter la vie des autres par contre tu es bien assez fou pour jouer avec la tienne et te fracasser la tête pour couvrir la fuite de cette fille qui t'a envouté.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, murmura Syaoran.

- Syao, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé à personne, mais là tu es bizarre. Je t'assure tu te verrais tu penserais comme moi. Ce n'est pas de tuer quelqu'un qui t'embête, c'est de la tuer elle.

- Akira... écoute je n'ai pas envie de discuter là alors laisse-moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord je vais partir. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Ne te fais pas d'illusions elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Les gens seraient près à vendre père, mère, amis et même eux même pour sauver leur peau. Elle t'a manipulé par ses douces paroles et son air innocent, mais dis-toi bien qu'elle l'a fait uniquement pour sauver sa vie et rien d'autre. Et visiblement elle doit être très douée car elle a bien réussi à t'influencer, toi le loup au coeur de glace. C'est ce qui faisait ta force, Xiaolang. Ne l'oublie pas.  
Là dessus il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Syaoran lança avec rage son épée qui alla se planter dans le mur d'en face. Il la regarda onduler sous l'effet du choc, se rappelant en même temps des bribes de leur conversation, chaque parole prononcée par Sakura, chaque baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, qui avaient petit à petit transpercé et fait fondre son coeur.

**-- Flashback --**

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

- Syaoran...

- Tu as tué combien de personne ?

- Arrête Sakura, je n'ai tué personne.

- C'est une famille d'assasins et de meurtriers !

- J'ai envie que tu me crois c'est tout.

- Je n'aime pas pleurer sur moi... Si mon destin est de mourir alors soit, je l'accepte.

- Syaoran...

- On n'a qu'une vie alors ne la gâche en épousant quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus important que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Alors ne laisse pas les autres décider pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Syaoran.

- Va-t-en.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Syaoran.

- Sauve-toi.

- Merci... Syaoran.

**-- Fin du Flashback --**

Syaoran serra les poings et détourna la tête, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Et merde ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

****

****


	3. L'épreuve

****

Le sang du témoin

--------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve

Le lendemain, Sakura avait suivi les conseils de Syaoran. Elle avait quitté la ville (sans aller très loin cependant). Mais il était évident pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à errer dehors, surtout si elle tenait à la vie ! Quitter la ville, certes. Mais avec quel argent ? Elle pourrait demander à Tiffany de lui en envoyer car elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Mais elle avait quelques scrupules à faire ça. Ce n'était pas son genre et ça n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter plus encore. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire c'était de passer chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires en espérant qu'**ils** ne seraient plus là. Elle se mit donc en route, toujours sur ses gardes et priant pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre.  
Trente minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant chez elle. Elle observa pendant une bonne dizaine de minute sa maison, guettant d'éventuels mouvements ou des allers-et-venues. Mais rien ne se produisit. Aucun signe d'agitation. Elle se décida donc à sortir de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette dernière était bien entendu toujours fracturée donc elle n'eut aucun mal à entrer. La pièce était vide et silencieuse. Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Visiblement sa fuite les avait profondément contrariés car tout était sans dessus-dessous ! Elle s'approcha de son bureau et ramassa la photo de ses parents et de son frère. Le cadre était brisé. Elle retira les quelques morceaux de verre et caressa du doigt le visage de chacun des membres de sa famille.  
  
- Papa...  
  
Soudain son expression se figea quand elle sentit un objet froid contre son crane. Elle entendit un petit déclic et elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.  
  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ici il me semble.  
  
Sakura serra la photo de sa famille contre elle et se retourna. Le garçon tenait une arme pointée juste au milieu de son front et la regardait d'un air sévère et froid.  
  
- Syaoran..., murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir.  
  
Il la fixa intensément et elle baissa les yeux.  
  
- C'est toi... qu'ils ont envoyé pour me tuer ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle sourit presque inconsciemment et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers sa commode.  
  
- Ne bouge pas ! lui dit Syaoran en repointant son arme sur elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Que je bouge ou pas le résultat sera le même.  
  
- Kinomoto arrête-toi ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Sakura se stoppa et se retourna alors vers lui. Bizarrement elle n'avait plus vraiment peur, elle était juste un peu exaspérée qu'il fasse traîner les choses.  
  
- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Li ?! Fais ce que tu as à faire un point c'est tout !  
  
- ... tu vis toute seule ici ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Où sont tes parents ?  
  
- ... Quoi ?  
  
- Tes parents, où sont-ils ?  
  
- Quelle importance ? Tu veux les tuer eux aussi ?!  
  
- Réponds !  
  
- Ils sont morts. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé et mon père et mon frère ont eu un accident de voiture il y a 3 ans.  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé pour cette fille. Pourtant il n'était pas là pour la plaindre ou se laisser apitoyer. ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. En tout cas pas à ce point.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?  
  
- Parce que je n'avais pas d'argent et parce que je voulais prendre... quelquechose.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Quelque chose qui m'est cher. Un cadeau que mes parents m'avaient offert. Je peux ? dit-elle en montrant du menton sa commode.  
  
Syaoran hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle pour la surveiller, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.  
Sakura sortit du tiroir un gros livre rouge qu'elle ouvrit. Elle sortit un pendentif qu'elle posa sur le dessus et un paquet de carte. Sur ces dernières étaient dessinés des personnages fantastiques avec chacun un nom différent (thunder, windy...)  
  
- Ce sont mes cartes à moi, dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'inscription en bas de chacune d'elle où l'on pouvait lire "Carte de Sakura". Mon père et mon frère m'ont offert ce coffret pour mon anniversaire. C'est une sorte de jeu de rôle. C'est la mère de ma meilleure amie qui les a fait fabriqué pour moi. C'est... c'est le dernier cadeau que j'ai reçu d'eux... le lendemain ils ont eu cet accident, dit-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
- ...  
  
- Et ce collier, continua-t-elle en prenant le pendentif en forme de clef dans ses mains. Il appartenait à ma mère. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle à part quelques photos. J'y tiens énormément.  
  
Syaoran la regarda profondément puis finit par lâcher les mots qu'il voulait éviter.  
  
- Je... je suis désolé, Kinomoto.  
  
Intérieurement il se frappait pour avoir pu lui exprimer de la compassion. Akira avait raison. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal avec elle.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses que tu ne penses pas tu sais, dit alors Sakura en attachant le collier à son cou.  
  
Il la regarda, surpris. Décidemment quoi qu'il fasse elle aurait toujours un doute sur sa sincérité.  
  
- ... Toi non plus, finit-il par répondre calmement.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-...  
  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais si c'est parce que tu regrettes de m'avoir fait enfuir ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu es là pour réparer ton erreur, non ?  
  
- ... Oui.  
  
Il s'avança et repointa son arme sur son front. Sakura ne le lâchait pas du regard et il n'aurait jamais cru que ça le déconcentrerait autant. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes et son visage angélique... Ses mains étaient moites et plus les secondes passaient, plus il était crispé.  
  
- Ne me regarde pas, dit-il doucement.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je le fasse ?! répliqua-t-elle en continuant de le fixer.  
  
Décidément elle avait vraiment beaucoup de cran ! C'était son comportement qui le faisait hésiter. D'habitude ceux qu'ils s'apprêtaient à supprimer se jetaient à genoux pour demander de leur épargner la vie. Ils pleuraient, suppliaient, criaient parfois... Il pouvait lire à chaque fois la terreur dans les yeux de ceux qu'Akira exécutait. Mais elle... elle s'était différent. Il ne voyait dans son regard que courage et détermination. En tout cas si elle avait peur, elle mettait en oeuvre tout un art pour le cacher. Elle le défiait d'accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Elle était si forte... si forte et si fière qu'il s'était laissé intrigué par sa personnalité tellement différente de tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusque là.  
  
- Rah c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et jeta son arme loin de lui.  
Il était incapable de faire ça. Toute sa vie il s'était caché derrière un masque de glace et d'indifférence. Et cette fille, en à peine quelques minutes avait réussi à le lui entailler avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Syaoran...  
  
- Je ne peux pas... Sakura. Même si je sais que ce que tu dis ou fais n'a que pour seul but de m'empêcher de tirer je n'y arrive pas.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules et Sakura s'assit près de lui.  
  
- Si tu ne peux pas c'est que tu n'as pas menti la dernière fois. Moi non plus je n'ai pas menti contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire. Je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Syaoran, quelqu'un de bien dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.  
  
Elle prit son pistolet. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'en servir contre lui, mais elle le lui tendit.  
  
- Tiens, range-le si tu ne comptes pas t'en servir. Je n'aime pas voir ça chez moi.  
  
Il le prit et le dissimula sous sa veste.  
  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre, dit-il en la regardant ramasser quelques bibelots disséminés sur le sol.  
  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit, fit-elle doucement.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant l'un et l'autre à la situation.  
  
- On doit y aller, dit finalement Syaoran.  
  
- Où ça ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et...  
  
- Moi j'en ai, la coupa-t-il.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ta famille soit d'accord pour que tu m'aides à m'échapper une deuxième fois.  
  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse les autres décider pour moi ?  
  
- Si mais...  
  
- Alors viens, dit-il en lui prenant le poignet.  
  
Il la tira pour qu'elle se lève et elle dut trébucha sur lui, projetée par l'élan. Il rougit un peu en sentant la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le sien. Il aurait voulu la prendra dans ses bras pour la garder encore un instant près de lui, continuer à humer son doux parfum de cerise mais elle recula légèrement, gênée, et s'excusa.  
  
- Tu viens ? dit-il en la tirant à nouveau.  
  
- Attends. Si je pars ils peuvent faire du mal à mes amis pour savoir où je suis.  
  
- Ils ne prendront pas le risque d'ébruiter l'affaire hors du cercle familiale, crois-moi. Moins il y a de personnes au courant, mieux c'est. Et puis on a assez de moyen pour mener des recherches nous-même. Mais je connais leur méthode, alors on a une chance de....  
  
- "On" ? Quand tu dis"on" ça veut dire...  
  
- Toi et moi, continua Syaoran. Allez viens maintenant.  
  
Sakura ne posa pas d'autres questions. Elle prit quelques affaires et se laissa guider par son nouveau garde du corps. Avant de quitter la ville elle tint tout de même à passer chez Tiffany en coup de vent. Syaoran n'avait pas encore posté la lettre qu'elle lui avait donné auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas sur lui car fou de rage la veille, il l'avait brûlé dans sa cheminée. Sakura en écrivit donc une autre et la glissa dans la fente de la boite aux lettres. Elle regarda une dernière fois la maison de son amie avant de s'éloigner. Syaoran retira de l'argent et ils s'envolèrent tous deux pour Okaido, laissant tout derrière eux, tentant de retrouver un semblant de vie paisible.


	4. Renaissance

****

Le sang du témoin

* * *

****

Chapitre 4 : Renaissance

**------------------------------------------------**

- Une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plait. La femme releva la tête et sourit à ses nouveaux clients.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance, c'est la dernière qui nous reste. Vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

- On ne sait pas encore. Peut-être une semaine, répondit Syaoran.

Elle lui tendit un registre et le reprit après que Syaoran ait signé.

- Bien. Mr et Mme Asashi. Chambre 21, 2ème étage. Passez un bon séjour ici.

- Merci.

Elle remit la clef à Syaoran et ce dernier fut assez soulagée qu'elle ait eu la bonne idée de ne pas poser de questions. Il prit Sakura par la main. Elle semblait fatiguée. Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Syaoran se rendait dans cette ville, mais ce n'était que pour affaires et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la visiter. Aussi avait-il tenu à à en faire le tour pour en connaitre les recoins, juste au cas où il aurait fallu qu'ils s'échappent en urgence... Mieux vaut être préparé et savoir où l'on va lorsque l'on est poursuivi. Mais il était si conscieucieux à ce propos qu'il en avait presque oublié que Sakura n'était pas aussi endurante que lui.

- Vous pourrez nous monter à manger aussi. Ce qu'il y a de meilleur, peu importe le prix, dit Syaoran juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Cet hôtel n'était pas aussi luxueux que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Loin de là. Mais dans leur situation il ne fallait pas se montrer trop exigeant.  
Il laissa passer Sakura qui se laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'elle vit.

- Je suis épuisée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Huh ? Elle se redressa et observa la pièce un moment.

- Il n'y a qu'un grand lit, constata-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai sur le fauteuil, fit Syaoran avec indifférence.

- ... Tu sais tu m'as sauvé la vie alors... tu peux prendre un côté du lit, suggéra innocemment Sakura.

Il la regarda. Ses joues se couvrirent d'un très léger voile rosé et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère pas.

- ... Pourquoi ?

Il sourit.  
Pourquoi ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il réponde à cette question ?...

- Il faut éviter de sortir trop souvent, finit-il par dire. Sinon on risque de se faire repérer. N'utilise pas ta carte de crédits, que du liquide. Si tu as besoin tu me demandes, d'accord ?

- ... Oui. - Et ne m'appelle pas Syaoran en public... Hideaki c'est bien. Et toi ?

- ... On est... mariés ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- C'est plus facile comme ça. En plus ça évitera les mauvaises langues si on doit se ballader d'hôtel en hôtel.

- Ah. Hideaki et... Aiko. Tu aimes ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu aimes ?

Syaoran se retourna et sourit faiblement, amusé.

- Oui.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Syaoran alla ouvrir pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux plateaux. Il en posa un sur le lit et Sakura se rua dessus. Après 10 minutes elle releva la tête vers Syaoran qui la regardait manger, assis sur une chaise à quelques pas du lit.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non.

Elle repoussa le plateau et baissa les yeux.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi tu sais. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en s'adossant contre la chaise. Tu es aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé.

- Toute seule, tu seras morte avant même de pouvoir le réaliser !

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que si tu restes tu seras en danger toi aussi. Alors... pourquoi tu fais ça ? On ne se connait même pas. Syaoran soupira et se leva.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin comme l'est devenu Akira pour le clan. Si je reste avec toi c'est parce que je l'ai choisi... Parce que tu seras ma rédemption pour tous ceux que j'ai laissé mourir sans rien faire. - Ta rédemption..., répéta machinalement Sakura.

- Oui. Mais dors maintenant, tu tombes de fatigue.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée..., répondit-elle en baillant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Comme tu veux. Il regarda par la vitre la rue éclairée à la seule lueur de quelques lampadaires. Même à cette heure tardive il y a avait pas mal de monde dehors.

- ... Est ce qu'ils vont venir ? demanda soudain Sakura d'une voix hésitante.

- Pas encore, déclara-t-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protège. De jour comme de nuit. Je te le promets.

Sakura sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle bailla à nouveau puis ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, Syaoran, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

__


	5. L'enterrement

Le sang du témoin

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'enterrement**

**----------------------------------------------**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ou presque de leur chambre. Syaoran lui avait interdit de quitter la chambre sans l'avertir et, quoiqu'elle fasse dehors, il devait obligatoirement l'accompagner. Sakura avait un peu protesté. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres et avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour sa sécurité. Après tout dorénavant chacun devait compter sur l'autre. Elle devait lui faire confiance et il devait pouvoir être sur qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger en brisant les règles qu'il avait établi.  
Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés et elle chercha des yeux Syaoran sans pour autant le trouver. Elle se redressa sur le lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la salle de bain mais elle vit par la porte entrouverte que la pièce en question était plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Soudain elle entendit un grincement dans l'entrée.

- Syaoran ? souffla-t-elle.

La personne referma la porte derrière elle et elle entendit ses pas dans le petit couloir, s'approchant de la pièce principale. Sakura ne quitta pas des yeux l'endroit par lequel surgirait dans quelques secondes la personne en question.

- Oui ? dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa veste.

Elle soupira de soulagement et lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je suis désolé. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Sakura détourna les yeux.

- Ecoute, je vais devoir partir un jour ou deux.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle désemparée en se retournant vers lui.

- On enterre mon cousin demain et je dois y aller si je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

- ...

- Je t'ai laissé de l'argent dans le tiroir du chevet. Avec ça tu t'achèteras un billet d'avion pour Nagoya. Il faut que tu partes ce soir. Tu iras dans l'hôtel que tu veux, un bon surtout, tu as largement assez pour ça, d'accord ? Je t'ai aussi acheté un portable.

Il sortit alors de sa veste l'objet en question et le déposa sur les draps.

- Je t'appelerai pour savoir où tu es. Une fois l'enterrement fini et tout le reste je viendrai te rejoindre.

- Tu reviendras ?... Fit-elle comme pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu as ma parole Sakura.

Elle le regarda longuement. Puis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte il avança sa main vers la sienne et la prit. Quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer les siens elle rosit légèrement.

- On sera moins tenté de t'embêter comme ça, murmura-t-il avec douceur avant de retirer sa main.

Elle baissa alors les yeux là où Syaoran l'avait touché et fut surprise de voir à l'annulaire de sa main gauche un anneau doré. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti.

- Ce serait étrange si en tant que femme mariée tu n'avais pas d'anneau à ton doigt. Il se leva et prit l'arme qu'il avait placé dans le placard. Il la rangea dans son dos et se retourna vers Sakura.

- J'y vais... Aiko, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il quitta la pièce. Sakura regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Syaoran un peu plus tôt et releva ses genoux sous son menton. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Fais attention à toi... Syaoran.

- Hey Syao ! Akira descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Syaoran leva la main et son cousin tapa dedans avant de le prendre par l'épaule, l'entrainant dans le salon. - Alors on disparait comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

- Non.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Akira en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Pas encore, mais j'y travaille. Akira lui sourit et Syaoran lui rendit son sourire.

- Je savais bien que tu ne la laisseras pas te manipuler comme ça. J'espère que tu m'appeleras avant de la tuer. Cette petite garce rampera comme un ver à tes pieds pour que tu l'épargnes ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Syaoran se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whiskey. Il savait qu'Akira ne rébutait pas l'idée de tuer pour venger ou protéger sa famille, mais il ne s'était jamais douté à quel point il aimait cela et ça l'inquiéta. Il avait un fond très malsain, visiblement plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Syaoran grimaça en pensant qu'il partageait le même sang que cet être abjecte. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui, il n'était pas comme lui... N'est ce pas ?...

- L'enterrement a lieu demain matin ? Demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

- Oui. Akira prit un ton grave.

Il prenait toujours un ton sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait du clan, même si Tsukishiro et lui n'étaient pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de proches. A vrai dire dans cette famille, les notions d'amour et d'amitié laissaient plutôt place à celle de lien du sang et de loyauté. C'était ainsi, ça l'avait toujours été. Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que nos soeurs et frères, cousins et cousines ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que l'honneur et la force ? Qu'y-a-t-il de plus important que l'ambition et l'argent ?...

- Bien, fis-je en reposant mon verre. Je vais me coucher.

- Meiling t'attend. Je me stoppais alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte et lui jetait un regard du coin de l'oeil avant de continuer mon chemin.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je simplement.

L'enterrement se passa solennement. A part deux ou trois proches qui ne constituaient pas, comme le dirait les Anciens, l'élite de la famille, personne ne pleura. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, juste une faiblesse qu'il fallait éviter de montrer. Akira jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil de chaque défunt. Il s'arrêta devant celui de Tsukishiro et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit un pendentif en argent en forme d'épée, le caressant du bout des doigts puis il posa ses lèvres sur ce dernier.

- On les retrouvera ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras vengé, je t'en donne ma parole.

Là dessus il laissa glisser entre ses doigts le médaillon qui tomba dans un bruit étouffé sur le cercueil.

Sakura rangea ses courses dans le petit réfrigérateur dont elle disposait _(euh il est fort probable qu'il n'y ait pas de réfrigérateur dans le genre d'hotel où elle se trouve mais bon... On va pas chipoter hein :p)_. Cela faisait 3 jours que Syaoran était parti et il ne l'avait pas encore appelée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour lui. Le savoir parmis ces loups la rendait nerveuse. Cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Soudain une petite musique la tira de ses songes. Elle se précipita sur son sac pour chercher son téléphone. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver, elle vida son sac avec fébrilité sur le lit. Elle écarta quelques babioles, attrapa son portable et décrocha, pleine d'espoir.

- Allo ?

Personne.

- Est-ce-que... C'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? Dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. Sakura trésaillit.

Si ce n'était pas Syaoran alors ça voulait dire que...

- C'est... Aiko.

Syaoran sourit.

- C'est bien, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Syaoran c'est toi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour savoir... Si tu allais donner la bonne réponse au cas où si ce n'était pas moi qui t'aurais appelé.

- Tu es satisfait ? Dit-elle un peu durement.

Bien qu'elle soit soulagée d'entendre sa voix, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait encore une fois une frayeur.

- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il tout penaud.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Non. Bien sur que non.

- Où es-tu ?

- **Toi** où es-tu ?

- A Nagoya.

- C'est vrai ?? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant toute heureuse. Le Kanko Hotel à Naka-ku

- Je connais. J'arrive dans 20 minutes. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et Sakura sourit. Elle était si contente à l'idée de le revoir. Elle joua machinalement avec la bague qu'il lui avait passé au doigt avant de partir. Syaoran était pour elle comme un chevalier blanc qui venait délivrer la princesse qu'elle était des griffes d'un dragon terrifiant qui la poursuivait sans cesse. Elle adorait se raconter des histoires. De belles histoires empreintes des plus belles fables romantiques. Rêver est tout ce qui lui faisait garder espoir.  
Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à s'assoupir, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond, ayant soudainement retrouvé toute sa vivacité. Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Très bel endroit, tu as bien choisi dis donc.

- Syaoran...

Elle lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il sentit son corps contre le sien, ses cheveux lui chatouillant imperceptiblement le cou. Après un instant d'hésitation il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Est ce que... Ça va ?

Elle releva la tête.

- Oui, je suis contente que tu sois là. J'étais inquiète pour toi.

- Pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il essayant de masquer sa gêne. Il ne faut pas, il n'y a aucune raison de t'en faire.

Il la repoussa doucement et entra dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte avant de le suivre.

- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de raison ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il prit son arme et la posa sur la table avant de s'allonger sur l'un des deux lits. Elle s'assit près de lui.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien.

Sakura attendait la suite, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à en dire plus alors elle essaya de le pousser un peu.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui. C'est tout.

Il se redressa et sortit quelquechose de sa veste. Une boite longue.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, dit-il en la lui tendant.

- Pour moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle prit la boite entre ses mains.

Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un magnifique bracelet doré décoré de perles de verre vertes.

- Je l'ai trouvé joli.

- Il est magnifique ! Mais... tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Pourquoi ?

Il prit le bracelet et lui attacha au poignet droit.

- Il te va bien, dit-il en observant sa main.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Syaoran rougit et retira la main qu'il avait gardé sur celle de Sakura.

- Tu as faim ?

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Un peu. Ça te dirait un resto dehors ?

- Oui

* * *

__

_Bon allez je fais une petite pause là :p. Je mettrais la suite qui est toute prête un peu plus tard . J'espère que mon histoire vous a passionné en tout cas ! (euh... j'exagère peut-être un peu là... non ? lol)_

_Kiss kiss !_

****


	6. Sur le fil du destin

****

**Le sang du témoin **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sur le fil du destin

Durant les deux premiers mois ils étaient toujours un peu sur leur garde. Changeant de ville presque toutes les semaines voire plus pour éviter d'être repéré. Evitant les lieux où la famille Li était plus que connue. Sakura ne se plaignait jamais. Elle s'occupait de Syaoran en contre partie de sa protection. Après près de 4 mois de vie commune ils commençaient à se connaitre mieux, bien que Syaoran ne soit pas très bavard sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier. Oublier qui il était, oublier son rang et sa condition. Mais malheuresement les quelques coups de fil qu'il avait reçu d'Akira pour savoir où il en était dans ses recherches et l'informer de la situation chez eux le forçait à revenir de temps à autre à la réalité. Normalement il devait se marier dans deux mois. Début décembre. C'est ce qui était prévu. Il avait failli l'oublier. Il passait de si bons moments avec Sakura... Pour la première fois il avait rencontré une amie. Une vraie amie...

- Tu ne finis pas ?

Syaoran sortit de ses songes et leva les yeux en direction de la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Ton assiette.

- Ah... non. Je n'ai pas très faim. Sakura s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle soupira et lui tapa gentiment la tête.

- Syaoran Li, je commence à te connaitre, alors je sais très bien quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Il lui sourit et la prit sur ses genoux.

- Tu es toujours très perpicace, Saki-chan.

- Je sais.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien... tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que j'étais fiancé.

- Oui, dit-elle doucement.

- Dans deux mois je dois me marier.

- ...Ah.

Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Cependant Syaoran sentit son malaise. Bien sur il avait abandonné sa famille durant tout ce temps, mais bien qu'il se maudissait pour ça, il était un Li et il avait certains devoirs à accomplir pour le clan et pour sa mère. Même s'il rêvait de l'avoir fait, il n'avait pas pu couper complètement le lien. Sakura le savait et c'est cela qui la rendait triste. Bientôt leur petite escapade prendrait fin et elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule.

- Demain il va falloir partir, déclara Syaoran pour changer de sujet.

- Encore ?

- Oui. On est resté trop longtemps ici déjà. On ira où tu veux.

- Où je veux...

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui encore plus.

- Sakura, tu sais que je voudrais pouvoir rester près de toi, dit-il doucement.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit tristement.

- Shangai. On ira à Shangai alors.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva pour débarasser la table.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes mais les essuya rapidement pour ne pas risquer que Syaoran s'en aperçoive. Elle eut raison car quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- On va danser ce soir, d'accord ?

Sakura se retourna et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Tout ce que tu veux... Du moment qu'on est ensemble.

Il sourit et embrassa sa main.

- On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

Syaoran avait acheté une nouvelle tenue à Sakura pour cette soirée. Un haut vert légèrement décolleté. Son dos n'était couvert que par deux fins morceau de tissus entrecroisés. Il lui avait également pris une jupe assortie qui se terminait à hauteur du genou par de fines lamelles pailletées.

- Tu es divine ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

- Merci Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolats désordonnés vêtu d'une chemise rouge sombre et d'un pantalon noir.

- Merci. Mais je sens qu'il va encore falloir que je ne te quitte pas des yeux une seconde.

- C'est si contraignant ? Fit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il lui sourit et la prit par la taille.

- On y va ?

- Oui, je te suis !

Syaoran gardait toujours Sakura à l'oeil, et particulièrement si quelqu'un d'autre l'invitait à danser ce qui était assez fréquent. Mais la plupart du temps elle refusait, préférant de loin la compagnie de son pseudo-mari. Mine de rien il n'aimait pas la savoir loin de lui. Peut-être par habitude. C'était son travail après tout, la surveiller et la protéger. Il fronça les yeux quand il vit qu'un de ses prétendants qui avait insisté toute la soirée pour que Sakura lui accorde une danse, commençait à devenir un peu plus entreprenant qu'il ne le devrait. Il posa alors son verre et se dirigea vers le couple dansant.

- Tu permets ?

Le garçon releva alors la tête, contrarié, tandis que Sakura lui souriait avec soulagement. Syaoran n'attendit même pas sa réponse dont il se fichait éperdument et l'écarta d'un coup de coude. L'individu protesta mais il s'éloigna bien vite en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son rival.

- Merci, preux chevalier.

Syaoran leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tout pour ma jolie princesse.

Elle se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant doucement bercer au grès de leurs mouvements.  
La musique finie ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et Syaoran lui caressa les cheveux.

- On rentre ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

- Oui.

- Aiko...

- Chuttt, souffla Sakura en riant et en posant une main sur la bouche de Syaoran pour le faire taire. Tu vas réveiller tout l'étage.

Il retira sa main en souriant

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

- Alors dépêche toi d'ouvrir la porte, dit-il en la pressant. Mais au moment où elle s'affairait alors avec la clé, il posa une main sur la sienne.

- Attends.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'il lui fasse signe de se taire.

Il tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir, écoutant les bruits qui en provenaient.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient.

- Hein ?

- Ouvre, ouvre, fit-il en la pressant à nouveau.

Elle finit par réussir à ouvrir et il la poussa vivement à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Syaoran referma la porte et écouta un instant les bruits de l'extérieur. Après quelques secondes il se retourna, sursautant lorsqu'il vit Sakura si près de lui, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle un peu angoissée.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment pensé à cette histoire de témoin depuis quelques jours et la façon d'agir de Syaoran lui rappelait grandement les tout premiers mois de leur escape...  
Il sourit et eut un petit rire avant de la dépasser.

- Rien, c'était juste le gardien qui faisait sa ronde.

Sakura le fixa du regard et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant une petite moue. Ne me fais pas peur !

Il rit de plus belle tandis qu'elle le poursuivait dans toute la chambre pour l'étrangler. Alors qu'elle allait l'attraper il se décala d'un pas et elle tomba sur le lit. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle ait le reflexe de l'attraper par le bras, l'entrainant ainsi avec elle dans sa chute, la tête la première dans les draps.  
Syaoran se souleva un peu pour la libérer et elle releva la tête.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna vers lui, une expression triste sur le visage.

- Idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle alors tout sourire en essayant de lui taper sur la tête. Mais il lui attrapa les mains et la repoussa sur le lit en riant, s'allongeant sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Trop prévisible Saki-chan...

Il libéra ses mains et posa la sienne près de son visage, caressant doucement ce dernier du bout des doigts. Ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés. Quoi de plus normal après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ! Même si son maquillage s'était légèrement effacé elle n'en restait pas moins belle.

- Ne me fais pas peur, répéta-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il adorait son parfum, la douceur de sa peau... Tout en elle l'attirait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il releva lentement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Sakura. Elle le regardait intensément. Est ce qu'elle avait réussi à percevoir cette petite étincelle qui s'était allumé en lui à cet instant ?  
D'un geste de la main il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Depuis la première fois... Irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha avec lenteur sur son visage. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être même qu'elle l'encourageait de son regard émeraude qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il effleura alors ses lèvres des siennes. Même sans les toucher complètement il sentait leur chaleur et leur douceur. Rien que la pensée de l'embrasser réellement l'ennivrait déjà. C'était elle sa fleur de cerisier, celle dont elle lui avait parlé... Puis il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se redressa. Il se souvenait de ses paroles. Elle n'avait jamais voulu terminer.... Mais Sakura le rattrapa par la chemise, l'agrippant pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'elle plus encore.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, dit-elle un brin de déception dans la voix.

Elle le tira vers elle et il suivit son mouvement.

- Syaoran...

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Elle posa alors une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

- S'il te plait... Regarde-moi.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Tu étais moins timide la dernière fois, fit-elle avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

Il sourit, amusé, et joua un instant avec ses boucles couleur de miel.

- En revanche, toi tu l'étais plus, répondit-il en utilisant une mèche de ses cheveux pour lui caresser la joue.

- Les gens changent.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Mais on peut inverser les rôles aussi.

- Inverser ?...

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il l'observa un moment puis son expression se fit plus douce tandis qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

- Syaoran. Syaoran Li.

- Moi c'est Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

A l'image de leur tout première fois, elle posa un doigt sous son menton pour guider son visage jusqu'à elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, donnant naissance à un long et doux baiser. Il posa une main sur sa taille et elle sourit en voyant qu'il était plus entreprenant qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il avait fallu d'un rien pour qu'il retrouve son angouement. Même s'il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait vu dans leur avenir. Peut-être que c'était cet instant précis qui scellerait à ce moment même leur destin... Mais qu'importe ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Il déposa une multitude de baisers au creux de son cou tandis qu'elle déboutonnait d'un geste lent sa chemise. Il passa sa main sur son visage, parcourant le chemin qui partait de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Son souffle s'accélerera et ses mains se glissèrent sous les pans de la chemise entrouverte de Syaoran.

- Ngo oi ney.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de sa voix.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as...

Mais il l'embrassa avec passion avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Sakura fut un peu surpris par son brusque mouvement mais elle se laissa faire, nouant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il défaisait la fermeture de sa jupe.

* * *

__

_Voui, je m'arrête là ! héhé. Enfin leur petit moment privé tant attendu est arrivé ! (la première fois qu'ils ont eu au début de l'histoire ne compte pas bien sur. Ce n'était qu'une expérience alors que là c'est par amour ). Vous aimez ? vous n'aimez pas ? Laissez des p'tites reviews ! _

__

* * *

_**Laurianne:** J'espère que cette suite t'a plue . Au moins là tu as la réponse à ta question: Shaolan et Sakura vont-ils finirent ensemble ? eh bien en tout cas pour l'instant ça a l'air de pas trop mal coller entre eux :p_

_**Sakuya2004:** Merci ! La suite est pour bientôt alors t'impatientes pas trop :-)_

_**Syt:** Non ne t'en fais ça ne risque pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon histoire (je sais y en a plein qui doivent dire ça aussi je suppose lol. Mais promis je ne la laisserai pas en plan ! )_


	7. L'oeil du loup

Le sang du témoin

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'oeil du loup

- Syaoran ?

- Oui ?

Sakura reposait tout contre Syaoran qui avait glissé un bras autour d'elle pour mieux la sentir près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle dessinait du bout des doigts un motif imaginaire sur son torse.

- Rien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

Elle stoppa son dessin pour glisser sa main droite dans la sienne. Il sourit.

- Viens, dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu as froid, constata-il en nouant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Maintenant ça va mieux.

Elle joua avec le pendentif argenté qu'il portait autour du cou, l'observant avec attention. Un loup de profil. Un loup qui grognait. Un loup aux yeux émeraudes.

- Il est très joli, fit-elle en parcourant chacun de ses reliefs du doigt.

- Je l'ai depuis longtemps, depuis que je suis enfant.

- Son oeil... Il a une forme étrange. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est parce que... En fait, c'est un pétale. Un pétale de fleur de cerisier.

- Une fleur de cerisier ? Une sakura ?

- Oui. Ma grand-mère m'a offert ce pendentif avant de mourir, quand j'ai eu mes 10 ans. Elle l'a fait faire à mon image. Mon prénom en chinois c'est Xiao Lang. Ça veut dire "petit loup". Il me représente moi... Et ma destinée.

- Ta destinée ?

- Oui.

- Raconte-moi.

- Elle m'a dit ...que le loup errait parmi les ombres. Que la source dont il tire sa force n'est qu'illusion. La haine, la solitude, la mort sont les trois pilliers du chemin que la meute a tracé pour lui. Le chemin que le loup suivra, comme une âme en peine, aveuglément... jusqu'à ce que la fleur de cerisier lui ouvre les yeux. La fleur de cerisier sera ses yeux pour l'aider à trouver la lumière qui lui fera découvrir la paix et qui fera fondre son coeur que la nuit glacée avait gelé. Elle m'a dit que c'était ma destinée.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu veux dire que... - Oui...Sakura. C'est toi ma destinée. C'était tellement évident ! Depuis le premier jour...ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant.

- Est-ce que... c'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé la première fois ?

- A vrai dire... non. Cela fait plus de dix ans que j'ai ce collier, et en 10 ans j'ai connu plusieurs filles qui portaient ton prénom. Quand je regardais mon pendentif, cette histoire me revenait toujours en tête. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça la signification de ses paroles, la fleur de cerisier dont elle parlait... J'espérais à chaque fois qu'elle soit celle qui m'était destinée. J'avoue même qu'à un moment seules les femmes qui portaient le nom de cette fleur m'intéressait. Mais au final... elles étaient toutes arrogantes et intéressées. Comme toutes les autres. Alors j'ai fini par... laisser cette histoire de côté. La première fois... je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir. C'était bizarre. Comme si quelquechose me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je les laisse te faire du mal.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur ce jour-là. C'est étrange de penser qu'en seulement quelques secondes ta vie entière peut basculer. Un affreux cauchemar devenu réalité. Un cauchemar qu'on ne peut pas arrêter rien qu'en ouvrant les yeux au matin. Ton monde a envahi le mien à ce moment-là. Mais... quand je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras la première fois, c'était comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait plus aucune importance. Je ne te connaissais pas mais malgré ça je me sentais heureuse et en sécurité quand tu étais près de moi. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé parce que je sais que j'ai trouvé en toi l'amour de ma vie.

Syaoran sourit, heureux de cette déclaration sincère et spontanée. La première qu'il recevait. La première qu'il partageait. Alors qu'il errait dans ses songes, Sakura leva soudain son visage au dessus du sien, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Quand ça ?

- Juste avant qu'on... tu vois, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant son expression enfantine.

- J'ai dit quelque chose moi ? Fit-il en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Elle rit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête, je suis sérieuse. Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Ngo oi ney...

- ça veut dire quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas ta langue.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

- Alors ?

- Je t'aime. Ça veut dire je t'aime.

- J'en étais sur... Aïshiteimasu, Syaoran-kun.

Elle se lova contre lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime plus que tout.

Sakura s'endormit bien vite sous les caresses de son compagnon. Il observa son petit corps fragile qui se soulevait au grès de sa respiration. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire. Est ce que cela changerait quelquechose ? Lui même ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question qui l'avait fait hésiter un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

**_Flashback _**

Une vieille femme aux cheveux poivres et sels se pencha sur un petit garçon qui la regardait de ses yeux ambrés. Il était jeune, mais son regard était déjà froid et dur. Comme tous ceux de sa famille. Elle passa autour de son cou le pendentif qu'elle avait tenu jusque là dans sa main.

- Je ne comprends pas, grand-mère, dit l'enfant en regardant la chaine avec curiosité.

- Tu comprendras un jour, Xiaolang. Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras le moment venu. Parce que c'est ta destinée.

- Ma destinée est de prendre la tête du clan, Mère me l'a dit.

Elle sourit tristement en voyant son visage si sérieux lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots.

- Tu es jeune encore. Si jeune pour savoir ce qu'est la vie. La vraie vie. Ne l'enlève jamais Xiaolang. Il t'aidera à te souvenir. Garde-le toujours sur toi, promets-le moi.

Le petit Xiaolang releva tête.

- Je te le promets grand-mère, tu as ma parole.

- C'est bien. Ne raconte à personne ce que je t'ai dit, pas même à Akira. C'est très important.

- Grand-mère...

- Oui, mon enfant ?

- Est ce que...je serais heureux un jour ?

- Oui. Très heureux.

- Toujours ? Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu es différent de tous les autres. Suis ta destinée et écoute ton coeur, ce sera la seule chance que tu auras de vivre un jour ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

**_Fin du Flashback _**

Syaoran ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit "je t'aime"... Il voulait que cet instant dure pour l'éternité. Qu'il se répète encore et encore, à l'infini.  
Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle avait eu l'air si triste quand il lui avait demandé ...si son bonheur allait durer.

* * *

_Et un chapitre de plus ! Pour info "Ngo oi ney" (ou "Wo oi ni") veut dire "je t'aime" en cantonnais (un dialecte chinois parlé notamment par les gens de Hong-Kong, ville dont, je vous le rappelle, Syaoran est issu). Beaucoup de monde connait le fameux "Wo ai ni" qui veut dire exactement la même chose mais en mandarin (ou pékinois), un autre dialecte chinois qui est aussi la langue officielle en Chine.. Je me suis dis que ce serait bien de vous faire connaitre une autre façon de déclarer sa flamme (ça peut être utile on sait jamais :p. lol)._

* * *

_**Miss gliter** : ahaha tu triches toi ! Tu prends de l'avance :p. Je tâche d'écrire les prochains chapitres bientôt -)_

_**Sakuya2004** et **Juju**: lol mais non je ne suis pas cruelle, j'ai fini sur un bon moment quand même :p_

_**Tenshi:** Merci beaucoup -)_

_**Syt:** hihi p'tet bien que oui... p'tet bien que non._

_Je vous ai mis tout ce que j'avais en réserve d'un coup cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite -)_


	8. Le jour de l'éclipse

Le sang du témoin

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le jour de l'éclipse 

Un mois avait passé. Tous deux filaient le parfait amour. Syaoran appréciait chaque moment qu'il passait avec Sakura, elle était son rêve devenu réalité. Ils vivaient un peu plus librement et avaient même fini par se stabiliser à Shangaî. Ils étaient descendus au Yuanlin hotel. Syaoran l'avait choisi car il savait que Sakura aimait être proche de la nature. Or cet hotel était relié à un jardin botanique. La vue y était des plus magnifiques et Sakura n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient sortis faire les boutiques. Elle y avait absolument tenu. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans le dernier magasin seule car elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne. Il avait insisté mais son téléphone avait sonné. Le temps de chercher son portable et de décrocher qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans les rayons. Une vraie tête de mule ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

- C'est incroyable ! Elle ne s'est quand même pas volatilisée ! On a cherché dans je ne sais combien de villes. ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Quatre, cinq mois...

- Je n'en sais rien Akira.

- Tu comptes revenir bientôt ? ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Mère t'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire ?...

- Non. Yelan a dit qu'on verrait ça quand tu seras de retour. Ne tarde pas trop, je crois qu'elle a hâte de régler cette affaire. On ne disparait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Huh.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, puis Akira reprit la conversation.

- Meiling a hâte de te revoir.

- Vraiment ? fit Syaoran en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, tu lui manques énormément.

**Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! **songea Syaoran en secouant la tête.

- Dis-lui que j'ai autant hâte de la revoir qu'elle.

- Je le lui dirais.

Syaoran leva les yeux et chercha Sakura du regard. Il la vit alors sortant de la boutique en face avec quatres paquets dans les bras. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle sortait d'un magasin pour hommes. Elle n'était pas très dépensière, mais à chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour acheter quelque chose, c'était souvent avec des paquets qui étaient destinés à Syaoran qu'elle revenait. De son côté, lui, lui offrait quotidiennement vêtements et autres cadeaux. Il lui aurait offert le monde entier s'il avait pu. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait.

- Votre mariage est pour bientôt. Tu la verrais, elle est excitée comme une puce !

Syaoran grimaça à l'entente de cette phrase. Le mariage, il l'avait presque rayé de sa mémoire.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il...

Il s'interrompit en voyant que l'un des paquets que tenait Sakura lui avait échappé alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Par réflexe elle se baissa pour le ramasser, oubliant totalement qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la circulation.

- Non..., murmura-t-il en voyant une voiture débouler à toute allure au coin de la rue. Sakura attention !!

Elle leva la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelée pour voir Syaoran se précipiter sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que ce dernier la poussait déjà hors de la route. Il sentit la voiture le frôler et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol. Plus de peur que de mal.

Syaoran releva la tête et posa son regard sur Sakura qui se trouvait au dessous de lui. Il avait glissé son bras juste à temps sous son crâne pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne, mais néanmoins elle avait l'air choqué. Un petit groupe qui pestait contre les chauffards s'était rassemblé autour d'eux et une jeune femme se précipita pour savoir s'il n'avait rien de cassé, annonçant qu'elle était médecin.

- Oui, je crois qu'on n'a rien, répondit Syaoran.

Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ?

Elle finit par le regarder, toujours un peu sous le choc.

- Oui. ça va, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai eu peur c'est tout.

- Oh moins que moi, ça je peux te l'assurer.

- Je suis désolée...

- Le principal c'est que tu n'aies rien.

- Toi, tu n'as rien ? fit-elle inquiète.

- Non, ça va.

Elle releva la tête, relâchant ainsi la pression sur son bras. Syaoran sentit alors une douleur aigue à son poignet mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, dit la femme qui se tenait toujours près d'eux.

Il la regarda puis se redressa, aidant Sakura à faire de même.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci.

Il ramassa d'une main les paquets qui étaient tombés (enfin ceux qui n'avaient pas été écrasés sur la route...) et prit Sakura par la taille pour s'éloigner de toute cette foule.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et il l'embrassa aussitôt arrivés dans leur chambre.

- Syaoran... il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? la coupa-t-il en la tournant dans tous les sens. J'ai eu si peur !

Sakura rit et lui prit la main.

- Oui je vais bien je t'assure.

Puis elle le regarda et rougit.

- On va bien, rectifia-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Syaoran l'observa un instant sans sembler comprendre puis son regard s'illumina d'un coup.

- Tu veux dire que...

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oh c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Combien de temps déjà ?

- Trois semaines... je crois. Je voulais te le dire mais... enfin je n'étais pas sur que tu...

- Que quoi ? Je t'aime Sakura.

Il posa une main sur son ventre.

- Et j'aime déjà notre enfant autant que je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et il posa une main sur son cou.

- Epouse-moi, lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Je te le redemande encore et je le ferai autant que cela sera nécessaire.

- Syaoran... tu sais que j'aimerais mais...

- Alors dit oui.

- Syaoran tu es fiancé ! dit-elle douloureusement.

- Plus pour longtemps. J'en ai assez qu'on décide pour moi, assez qu'on dirige ma vie ! Tout ce qui compte c'est toi et notre bébé.

Il esquissa un sourire en prononçant ces derniers mots et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Epouse-moi, épouse-moi... répéta-t-il sans cesse entre deux baisers.

Sakura sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime si fort.

Le regard de Syaoran pétilla littéralement de joie. Il prit sa main gauche et retira la bague qui se trouvait à son annulaire avant de la jeter par dessus son épaule. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite boite rouge.

- Je préfère que tu portes une bague qui signifie vraiment quelque chose, dit-il en ouvrant la boite en question devant les yeux de Sakura.

Elle prit délicatement l'anneau entre ses doigts et sourit. Il avait dû la faire faire spécialement pour elle car son design était à l'image du pendentif de Syaoran. Un loup à l'oeil de jade. Elle le tourna et vit une inscription gravée à l'intérieur: "A la lumière de ma vie. S.L."

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Syaoran reprit la bague et la passa à son doigt.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais Sakura. On sera toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa fiancée de coeur et l'embrassa avec passion.

Soudain une petite musique retentit. Syaoran se détacha à regret de Sakura après un dernier baiser et attrapa son portable.

- Oui ?

- Syaoran !

Ce dernier se figea littéralement sur place à l'entente de cette voix dure. Son sourire se fadit ce qui inquiéta Sakura. Il s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Syaoran comment as-tu pu ! s'exclama Akira fou de rage.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Sakura... cette petite trainée est avec toi !

Il ne répondit pas. Il se pinça la lèvre tandis que le moment où il avait crié son nom pour l'avertir qu'une voiture se dirigeait vers elle lui revenait en tête. Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur aussi grossière ?! Mais il avait eu si peur... C'était trop tard maintenant. Il savait pertinemment que mentir à Akira ne servirait à rien.

- Ce n'est pas une trainée.

Akira émit un petit rire méprisant.

- Je te croyais plus fort que ça Xiaolang. Tu me déçois énormément. Tu étais censé l'éliminer !

- Elle ne dira rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- ça je n'en ai rien à faire ! Le clan t'a confié une mission il me semble. Est ce que tu renierais ta propre famille pour cette petite garce ?!

- Arrête ! Tu es complètement malade ! Vous êtes tous malades dans cette famille.

Akira rit de nouveau.

- Vraiment ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Akira ?!

- Je veux la voir morte, dit-il lentement. Je veux la voir se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse son dernier soupir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- Oh Syaoran pour cela, il va falloir que tu révises tes bases parce que tu m'as l'air un peu rouillé sur ce plan...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Syaoran méfiant.

- Je veux dire... que c'est toi qui sera la cause de sa mort. A bientôt à Shangai, cousin. L'hotel que vous avez choisi est vraiment charmant...

* * *

__

_Voilà nos héros rattrapés par la réalité :-(. Leur histoire était trop belle pour durer... Eh oui chez les Li on ne lâche pas le morceau comme ça. _

_La suite bientôt :-)_

****


	9. The game, part 1

****

**Le sang du témoin - LEREYAH**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : The game (1/2)

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux Akira ?!_

_- Je veux la voir morte, dit-il lentement. Je veux la voir se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse son dernier soupir._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal._

_- Ouh Syaoran pour cela, il va falloir que tu révises tes bases parce que tu m'as l'air rouillé sur ce plan..._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Syaoran méfiant._

_- Je veux dire... que c'est toi qui sera la cause de sa mort. A bientôt à Shangai, cousin. L'hotel que vous avez choisi est vraiment charmant..._

Akira raccrocha et Syaoran jeta son téléphone avec colère.

- Merde !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura en s'avançant vers lui.

Syaoran passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec énervement.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'abord, le supplia-t-elle du regard.

- Je...

Mais en voyant la peur et l'inquiétude qui se réflètait sur son visage, pour la première fois il ressentit l'envie de pleurer. Tout le petit monde qu'ils s'étaient construits à eux deux durant ces derniers mois était en train de s'effondrer.

- Oh Sakura, pardonne-moi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? De quoi, Syaoran ?

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour le calmer et l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi maintenant.

- Je... j'ai fait une erreur tout à l'heure, Sakura. J'ai dit quelquechose qu'il ne fallait pas et à cause ça ils savent qu'on est ensemble.

- Mais... tu leur as dit que je ne dirai rien pourtant.

- ça leur est égal. ça fait des mois qu'ils te cherchent sans pouvoir te trouver. ça ne leur était jamais arrivé avant ce qui fait que leur obstination n'en est que plus grande.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Syaoran ? fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- On doit partir, ils savent où nous sommes.

- Partir où ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut bouger d'ici.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la prit par la main, la menant vers la sortie. Ils prirent l'ascenceur jusqu'au rez de chaussé tandis qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de les sortir de là. Les portes s'ouvrirent puis ils gagnèrent le hall d'entrée. Syaoran scruta les alentours et se stoppa soudain.

- Syao-kun ?...

- C'est pas vrai...

Son regard repéra deux hommes habillés chacun d'un costume gris et d'une chemise blanche ouverte au col. L'un d'entre eux lui sourit.

**Akira... ce sale rat ! c'est au premier appel qu'il a commencé à me repérer pas au deuxième... Il voulait juste m'avertir**, songea Syaoran.

- J'ai horreur de ses petits jeux ! Viens, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura.

- Quoi ? On remonte ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il la poussait vers les escaliers.

- Oui, on ne peut pas sortir par là.

Ils gravirent quelques étages, tandis que Syaoran écoutait avec attention les bruits de pas précipités derrière eux.

- Non là, dit-il en retenant son amie et en ouvrant au passage violemment la porte du 5ème étage.

A peine quinze secondes plus tard deux hommes passèrent la porte en question en courant. Syaoran retira sa main de la bouche de Sakura et descendit silencieusement quelques marches pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tombés dans son piège.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait envoyé des idiots pareils, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Enfin, autant pour moi.

Ils dévalèrent alors tous deux les escaliers avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se rendent compte qu'ils s'étaient fait bernés, et quittèrent l'hotel. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les rues avant de s'arrêter à l'intérieur d'un café dans une rue marchande bondée. Ils avaient essayé de retirer de l'argent mais son compte avait bien évidemment été bloqué.

- On pourrait aller au port, suggéra timidement Sakura.

- Non, maintenant qu'il sait où on est c'est certain qu'il s'est assuré qu'on ne quitte pas la ville de cette manière. Le centre de notre clan réside à Hong Kong, mais le reste de la famille est éparpillé dans plusieurs autre ville, histoire de garder le contrôle. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis si peu de temps à arriver ici. Moins de 30 minutes après le premier appel, ils ne devaient pas être loin. Peut-être en voyage d'affaires, c'est fréquent chez nous. Mais tu peux être sur qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils se sont juste répartis les tâches.

- Tu les connaissais ces gens tout à l'heure ?

- Pas personnellement, mais je sais que j'avais déjà vu l'un d'entre eux il y a quelques mois. A l'enterrement de Tsukishiro et sa famille.

- Ah...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seuls les bruits de voitures et de vélos au dehors ainsi que les longs murmures des conversations témoignait de l'activité environnante.

- On va mourir n'est ce pas ? demanda soudain calmement Sakura.

Il regarda son visage baissé dont les yeux semblaient machinalement fixer sa tasse de café. Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelquechose d'incensé, quelquechose dont il n'osait pas parler et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Il posa une main sur la sienne et croisa ses doigts entre les siens.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tiffany et Eriol me manquent cela fait tellement longtemps à mes yeux.

- Je sais, fit-il tristement.

- J'aurais voulu les revoir, au moins une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

- Sakura...

Il se leva pour s'assoir sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu les reverras Sakura, je te le promets.

Pour seule réponse elle l'embrassa, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux. Puis il sourit et posa une main sur son ventre.

- On va l'appeler comment ? Tu as une idée ?

- Tu aimerais un garçon ou une fille ?

- ça m'est égal. L'un ou l'autre c'est aussi bien. Et puis si c'est un garçon, on pourra avoir une fille la prochaine fois... ou l'inverse, dit-il avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

- Tout ce que tu veux du moment qu'on est ensemble, fit-elle d'un air rêveur avant se lover contre lui.

Il restèrent un long moment ainsi, imaginant chacun ce que serait leur vie sans soucis, sans peur. Rien qu'eux deux et leur bébé dans une grande maison. Ils se marieraient, puis ils auraient un autre enfant qu'ils aimeraient tout autant. Ils auraient le tempérament courageux et fidèle de leur père ainsi que la force de caractère et la gentillesse de leur mère. Tiffany et Eriol viendraient les voir souvent. Leurs bébés joueraient ensemble et grandiraient ensemble. Ils iraient dans la même école...

**Il faut que ce soit ainsi...**, songea avec force Syaoran. **Il faut que ça le soit, pour elle.**

Il serra alors Sakura plus étroitement entre ses bras comme s'il essayait de retenir avec elle le songe de leur vie rêvée qu'il espérait pouvoir faire devenir réalité.

* * *

_Voilà. Fin ! ça va a plu ?_

_Je vous laisse imaginer la suite: s'en sortira ? s'en sortira pas ?.. Telle est la question. ça laisse une énigme, chacun peut broder autour de cette manière. C'est sympa, non ? J'ai vu des films comme ça... c'est très très frustrant !!!!_

_Mais non, je plaisantais bien sur ! Je ne vais pas vous planter comme ça, je n'oserais pas ( ---mm... elle oserait ??). En plus j'ai mis (1/2)dans mon chapitre --; lol. Remarque j'aurais pu changer d'avis au dernier moment et oublier de corriger :p_

* * *

_****_

_**Les2folles :** kikoo vous ! :-). Le dénouement de l'histoire se rapproche..._

_**sakionnelle :** Merci !! Moi qui adore tes fics en plus, je suis contente que les miens te plaisent aussi :-)_

_**missglitter :** lol t'exagères un peu kan même. Mais c'est gentil ! :-)_

_**syt :** lol j'ai déjà ma fin de prévue. De toute façon quand j'écris une fic la toute première chose qui me vient en tête c'est la fin, comme ça je sais déj où je dois mener mon histoire (la preuve c'est que pour le moment j'ai écrit le dénouement de presk tous mes fics lol)._

_**Sakuya :** Oui Sakuya tu pourras mettre mes fics sur ton site si tu veux :-). Tu me dis quand tu l'aurais fait et je te les enverrai._

_**Ewilan:** Merci beaucoup :-)). Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Akira (personne ne l'aime... le pauvre :-(). Cela dit moi je l'adore ! lol. Il joue tellement bien les méchants !_

_Et merci à tous les autres aussi !_


	10. The game, part 2

**Le sang du témoin **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : The game (2/2)

Sakura, encore endormie, reposait sur son compagnon. Elle était tellement épuisée à la fin de cette journée de cache-cache que Syaoran avait dû la porter voyant qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout et cela malgré ses protestations. A peine l'avait-t-il prise dans ses bras qu'elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux que cet hôtel qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel comparé à tous ceux où ils avaient vécu depuis leur fuite _(NdA: pas exceptionnel mais il y a quand même une piscine, je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me conviendrait amplement. lol)_ . Mais l'argent leur manquait.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fiancée qui s'était mise à frissonner. Elle remua légèrement la tête, poussant un petit gémissement. Syaoran remonta alors la couverture jusque sur ses épaules et noua ses bras autour d'elle pour lui tenir chaud.

- Syaoran... pose-moi par terre, murmura-t-elle toujours endormie.

Le jeune homme sourit. Le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit ça était incalculable. Mais il adorait l'embêter c'était plus fort que lui. Même maintenant il se demandait encore comment il avait pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps. Comment il avait pu retrouver le sourire, comment il avait pu rire à nouveau et retrouver son insouciance. Avait-il jamais éprouvé ça d'ailleurs avant ? Avant de la rencontrer ? Elle lui avait appris ce qu'était la vie, ce qu'était l'amour. Tout ce dont il avait été privé depuis qu'il était né.

- Sakura... souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

La jeune femme s'agita un peu dans son sommeil avant d'entourer incnsciemment la taille de son compagnon de ses bras.

- Mmm... non, ne me laisse pas... je t'aime Syaoran....

Même à ce moment ce dernier ne put empêcher son coeur de battre à tout rompre. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer ces mots il se sentait comme submergé d'une indescriptible joie. Puis le regard résolu il lui murmura à son oreille:

- Je t'aime aussi Sakura. Personne ne nous séparera jamais, je te le promets.

---------------------------------------

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils... ils les ont perdus.

Akira se leva de son bureau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi ?!!

- Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme apeuré en s'inclinant.

- Je vous les sers pratiquemment sur un plateau et vous vous n'êtes même pas foutu de me les ramener ?! Bande d'abrutis ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des bons à rien !

- Mais ils vont les retrouver je vous le garantis.

Akira se rassit et le regarda d'un air hautain.

- Oui et tu as plutôt intêret à ce que tes hommes les retrouvent rapidement sinon c'est toi qui paiera pour leur incompétence, est ce que c'est assez clair ?

- Oui, Mr. Li.

- Bien et fais en sorte qu'il se presse, tu as 2 heures et pas une de plus, passé ce délai ta jolie petite cervelle viendra décorer les murs de mon bureau, compris ?

L'homme avala sa salive et acquiessa brièvement de la tête. Akira sourit devant la peur grandissante qui émanait du garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Tous des faibles... Ce ne serait même pas un plaisir de l'éliminer.

- Huh. Dégage maintenant et préviens-moi dès que vous les aurez localisés, inutile de me les ramener c'est moi qui viendrais à eux.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et se sortit aussitôt.

Akira leva les yeux vers la porte de bois et dirigea son arme vers elle.

- Bam ! souffla-t-il en faisant mine de tirer sur un ennemi invisible.

Puis il reposa son revolver sur son bureau et soupira.

- Dieu que je m'ennuie...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Quoi encore ?! s'écria-t-il agacé.

Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons entra. Akira sourit et se redressa.

- Toji ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Moi qui croyais que tu savais tout, répondit Toji sarcastique.

Akira grimaça et se rassit.

- Si je n'étais pas entouré de crétins à longueur de temps ça fait longtemps que nos problèmes seraient réglés.

- Tu as retrouvé Syaoran à ce qui parait ?

- Oui, il est ici, à Shangai, avec cette...

- Sakura ?

- Appelle-là comme tu veux pour moi ce n'est qu'une petite trainée. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! Déshonnoré la famille pour un simple... béguin ! Yelan en était mortifiée quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son fils aurait fait une chose pareille.

- C'est vrai que pour le futur leader du clan Li ce n'est pas très reluisant.

- Je tuerai cette fille et je le ramenerai avec moi.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

Akira esquissa un sourire, levant vers Toji un regard brillant qui reflétait sa folie.

- Alors il mourra.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ce qui était prévu il me semble, fit le garçon en levant un sourcil.

- Qu'il s'enfuit avec cette fille n'était pas prévu non plus.

- Même s'il a trahi la famille, Xiaolang est un Li tu ne peux pas le tuer comme ça.

- Vraiment ?

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et son visage se durcit.

- Ceux qui trahissent la famille doivent mourir. Si Xiaolang ne revient pas à la raison je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le tuer, qu'il soit mon cousin ne change rien. Le clan n'a pas besoin d'un chef aussi faible.

- En revanche toi tu serais parfait, n'est ce pas ?

Akira émit un petit rire et fit tourner son fauteuil avant de se lever.

- Pourquoi pas. Si Xiaolang meurt c'est moi qui prendrait la place qui lui était destinée. Et je récupèrerai officiellement... ce qui m'appartient depuis toujours, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Chef ?

Akira grimaça en voyant l'homme qui était entré dans son bureau sans s'annoncer.

- Ces larbins ont l'art de me taper sur le système, murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux. On frappe avant d'entrer, j'espère pour toi que c'est une bonne nouvelle que tu m'apportes sinon...

- On les a retrouvés.

Akira fronça les yeux devant le jeune garçon qui venait de l'interrompre. Il s'approcha de lui, le toisant un moment. Mais ce dernier ne broncha point. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation d'Akira Li et tout le monde le craignait, évitant par tous les moyens de le contrarier. Mais ce garçon semblait l'ignorer ou tout du moins s'il avait peur il ne le montrait pas.

- Huh. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le garçon leva vers son interlocuteur des yeux d'un vert clair étincellant et froid à la fois. Il devait avoir à peine 20 ans et l'arrogance de tous les jeunes de son âge.

- Wan Lao.

- Lao. Tu es le fils de la cousine de Yelan Li, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tsss... M'envoyer une de ses recrues de peur que je ne l'abatte. Suis-je si aussi prévisible que ça ?

- On le dit, répondit Wan d'un ton neutre.

- Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi de tuer ton patron quand tout ça sera fini. Il est inutile que l'on s'encombre d'un minable et d'un poltron de son espèce.

- Oui.

Akira sourit.

- Wan... ça me plait ! J'espère que tu portes bien ton prénom . Viens avec moi. _(NdA: Wan veut dire "Scorpion" en chinois)_

Avant de sortir il se retourna vers Toji.

- Tu pourras dire à Meiling de venir me rejoindre ?

- Bien sur.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura bailla et s'étira lentement. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de scruter la place à côté d'elle.

- Syao-kun ?

Mais cette partie du lit était vide. Elle se leva et parcourut les pièces de la chambre en vain.

- Syaoran, mais où es-tu ?... dit-elle soudain prise d'angoisse.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le balcon, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand et quelqu'un se cogna à elle. Elle poussa un cri, surprise, mais des bras la saisirent aussitôt.

- Hey c'est moi, dit Syaoran en essayant de la calmer.

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec colère.

- Ouh Syaoran, espèce d'idiot !! Quand est ce que tu vas cesser de me faire peur ?! Je t'ai appelé pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu !!

- Pardon ma douce, fit le garçon réellement confus. J'étais sur le balcon je ne t'ai pas entendu, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Pour seule réponse elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui quelques secondes avant de se détacher lentement.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelquechose, dit Sakura en faisant une petite moue.

Il sourit faiblement et la prit par la taille après avoir récupéré sa veste qui se trouvait sur la chaise.

- On s'en va ?

Il hocha la tête devant le visage interrogateur de sa fiancée. Sakura comprit aussitôt et le retint par la main tandis qu'il la poussait dans le couloir.

- Explique-leur Syaoran je t'en prie...

- Je ne peux pas, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne m'écouteraient même pas.

- Mais tu es leur chef.

- Pas tout à fait... Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sakura.

- Pourquoi...

Mais Syaoran posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Ils sont là, murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement à l'angle du mur pour apercevoir le fond du couloir.

Il observa discrêtement les cinq hommes qui semblaient se distribuer les différents couloir de l'étage. Puis il se rappuya contre le mur voyant que l'un d'eux se dirigeait dans leur direction. Syaoran prit la main de Sakura et lui fit signe de le suivre silencieusement. Ils longèrent le couloir et rentrèrent dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

- ça s'annonce plutôt mal...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis se dirigea vers le balcon.

- A moins que...

- Que quoi ? demanda Sakura en trottinant derrière lui.

A peine était-elle arrivée sur le balcon que Syaoran la contourna pour sortir et revenir avec deux chaises qu'il posa près du murêt en béton. Elle leva un sourcil et secoua la tête.

- Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- On va sauter, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Sakura le regarda, perplexe.

- ... je te demande pardon ?

- On va sauter, répéta Syaoran en la prenant par la main.

Elle se dégagea en riant et recula d'un pas.

- Tu es très drôle Syao-kun, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de plaisanter.

Il la regarda intensément et elle cessa de rire d'un coup.

- Tu es sérieux ??? s'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds.

- Très. On n'a pas le choix.

- Mais Syaoran on est au 5ème étage !!!

- La piscine en bas amortira notre chute.

- La piscine en bas amortira notre chute, répéta-t-elle en l'imitant. Non mais ça va pas ??? Tu as regardé trop de films toi. 5ème étage Syaoran !! Hors de question.

Elle se retourna et croisa les bras.

- Chérie, si on ne saute pas, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer.

- Trésor si on saute on va finir écrasé comme des crêpes sur le bitume, répondit ironiquement Sakura.

- Mais non, on va tomber pile dedans, on s'en sortira je te le garantis.

- ...

Syaoran la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle l'observa un moment puis soupira.

- Oui, tu sais bien que oui. Mais là... là c'est trop Syaoran. Je... je ne peux pas.

- Regarde-moi Saki.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui risque de mettre ta vie en danger. Je ne t'aurais pas suggéré ça si on n'avait pas une bonne chance de s'en tirer vivant.

- ... J'ai peur...

- ça ira, je te le promets. Viens.

Il la prit par la main et l'aida à monter sur l'une des chaises avant d'en faire autant.

- Tu es prête ? dit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle respira un bon coup et rouvrit les yeux, l'air déterminé.

- Oui !

Il sourit et posa un pied sur le rebord, mais Sakura le tira soudain en arrière manquant de le faire tomber. Heureusement il se rattrapa de justesse.

- Non attends, attends, fit-elle précipitemment. Il faut que je te dise quelquechose.

- Sakura...

- C'est un garçon.

- Quoi ?

- Notre bébé, c'est un garçon.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et... enfin je le sais.

Syaoran sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui la calma un peu.

- Je suis content, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Puis il la prit par la main.

- Prête cette fois-ci ?

Pile à ce moment ils entendirent la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en montant à son tour sur le rebord de béton aux côtés de son ami.

- On y va !

Tous deux sautèrent alors dans le vide, elle fermant les yeux pour éviter de voir ce qui se passerait et lui serrant fortement sa main dans la sienne pour ne pas la lâcher; tandis que l'homme qui était entré dans la chambre se précipitait vers le balcon, alerté par le cri poussé par Sakura lorsqu'elle avait sauté.

* * *

_Ouf, bien éprouvant cette histoire. J'ai fait plus long que je ne le pensais. lol. _

* * *

_Le saut de l'Ange: Le tire des deux films de Sakura; Film 1: "Voyage à Hong-Kong" et Film2: "La carte scellée" je crois (je connais mieux les titres anglais :p)_

_Je vois que tout le monde craint pour la vie de nos héros et en particulier de Syaoran . La suite est en cours de rédaction ! :-). Mais je ne pense pas la poster avant les vacances de décembre... Mais je tacherais de la finir d'ici là :p_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! _


	11. Retrouvailles

**Le sang du témoin **

* * *

_**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci :-). Encore un ou deux chapitres et l'issu de cette histoire sera enfin connue :p_

_**MISSGLITTER :** Voilà enfin la suite ! ça fait un beau p'tit cadeau pour noel non ? lol_

_**Sakionnelle :** Merci beaucoup Sakio :-)_

_**juju black :** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera tout aussi bon . Merci à toi !_

_**Moony :** lol J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir moi aussi. Je ne suis pas spécialement une fan des fins dramatiques (en général j'aime bien quand ça se finit bien quand même). Mais tu verras ça bientôt . Pour ce qui est des fics de CCS, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le plus souvent c'est plus intéressant quand les héros tournent autour de 17-18 ans puisque vers ces âges là il y a pleins de thèmes qu'on peut aborder de façon plus adultes. ;-)_

_**YunaX :** C'est vrai je l'ai fait sautée du 5ème étage alors qu'elle est enceinte... Mais bon vu le monde qui les attendait dans les couloirs de l'hotel hein, c'était ça où elle se faisait tirer dessus dans la chambre alors ils n'avaient pas trop le choix non plus. Et puis il est tout petit le bout de chou. Bon elle aurait pu faire une fausse couche avec tout ce stress aussi je reconnais mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas :p. Et puis quand faut y aller... faut y aller ! lol_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles

-----------

Sakura se sentit rapidement submerger par une rasade d'eau. Elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde depuis qu'elle avait sauté du balcon, sa main serrant fortement celle de Syaoran.

Mais elle fut prise d'un instant de panique lorsqu'elle sentit au moment du choc la main du jeune homme lui échapper. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour essayer de voir au travers du magma de bulles d'air qui s'élévait autour d'elle et tenter de regagner la surface ce qui n'était pas chose aisée tellement elle était paniquée. Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et l'entraîner vers le haut. Elle aspira une bouffée d'iar tandis que Syaoran la tirait en nageant vers le bord de la piscine sous le regard pétrifié des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il sortit de l'eau en s'aidant du rebord et aida Sakura à faire de même. Elle resta quelques secondes à tousser sur le sol pour se défaire de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée lorsqu'elle se débattait contre l'ennemi transparent qui l'avait englouti.

- ça va aller ? demanda Syaoran en dégageant ses cheveux avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Oui... je crois que oui, dit-elle le souffle court. Mais je te préviens... c'est la dernière fois... que je monte dans cette attraction avec toi... Trop mouvementé pour moi !

Elle lui sourit et Syaoran lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Promis Saki, c'est la dernière fois. Je t'aime...

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez fait une de ces chutes !

Syaoran se retourna pour faire face à une petite masse de personnes qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux.

- Oui, on va bien merci, répondit-il en aidant Sakura à se relever.

- Vous êtes sur ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout va bien. On a glissé c'est tout.

Il se pencha vers sa fiancée.

- Viens on s'en va, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant par la main.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que Syaoran leur freyait rapidement un chemin parmi la foule. Au passage il récupéra discrêtement deux serviettes sur les transats près de la piscine, posant l'une d'elle sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel mais Syaoran s'arrêta soudain tandis que Sakura, emportée par son élan se cogna dans son dos.

- Humpf...

Elle grimaça et se frotta le nez avant de jeter un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon recula.

- Viens, on repart dans l'autre sens, fit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers le parking.

Sakura le suivit sans mot dire mais jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil derrière eux pour voir trois hommes armés leur courir après. Syaoran la poussa devant lui pour la protéger, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le sous-terrain. Ils slalomèrent parmi quelques voitures puis s'arrêtèrent derrière l'une d'elle, s'agenouillant pour ne pas être vu. La respiration de la jeune fille était rapide et elle semblait fatiguée, contrairement à Syaoran qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il se redressa un peu pour voir ce qui se passait à travers la vitre de la voiture. Les trois hommes venaient d'arriver et ils scrutèrent avec attention les alentours.

- Li, allez viens, montre-toi. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper de toute façon...

Syaoran se rassit, semblant réfléchir. Sakura grelottait à côté de lui jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une serviette lui tamponner doucement le visage et le cou.

- Sèche-toi ma puce, sinon tu vas prendre froid, on changera de vêtements après, lui murmura-t-il discrêtement. Je reviens, ne bouge pas surtout.

Mais elle le rattrapa par la main, un expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Où tu vas ? Ne me laisse pas...

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, je reviens vite je te le promets. Pas plus de trente secondes.

Après un instant elle le libéra à contre coeur.

- Je t'en prie fais attention à toi.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui sourit ce qui la rassura un petit peu. Après tout elle lui faisait confiance, non ?

Le garçn disparut entre les voitures la laissant seule un moment. A peine 10 secondes plus tard, Sakura entendit des coups de feu suivis d'éclats de verre brisé et de cris. Elle se boucha les oreilles. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher elle était déjà en train d'imaginer Syaoran allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang, gravement blessé ou pire. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Syaoran..., sanglota-t-elle doucement.

- Oui ?

Sakura releva la tête quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

- On peut y aller, je me suis occupé d'eux, dit-il en rangeant son arme.

La jeune fille se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement si bien qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il rit et essuya de son pouce les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas trop le moment ni l'endroit pour ça, c'est dommage, fit-il en faisant une petite moue. Mais ce soir chérie, tu verras...

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou ce qui fit rire la jeune fille puis elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Obsédé ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. J'étais inquiète tu sais.

- Je sais, dit-il doucement. Allez on s'en va.

Il se redressa et aida Sakura à faire de même. Ils longèrent l'allée du parking où deux corps gisaient sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. Sakura s'arrêta près de l'un d'eux, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Syaoran s'en aperçut et la tira doucement pour la détourner de ce spectacle.

- Je ne les ai pas tués, je les ai simplement blessés. Ils sont évanouis c'est tout.

La jeune fille lui sourit un peu, rassurée. Même si elle savait que dans certains cas il n'ait pas le choix, l'idée de savoir qu'il ait pu tuer quelqu'un lui faisait froid dans le dos. Alors qu'elle passait à côté du deuxième homme, elle sentit quelque chose lui aggriper la cheville. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et baissa les yeux sur ce qui la retenait.

- Li tu vas payer pour ça. Elle va mourir et toi avec sale traitre !

- Lâche-là ! s'exclama Syaoran en lui écrasant l'épaule de son pied au niveau de sa blessure. L'homme gémit et relâcha Sakura.

- Comment as-tu pu tourner le dos à ta famille pour cette garce ?!

- Tais-toi Toshiro ! C'est toi qui est aveugle si tu ne vois pas qu'ils se servent de nous ! J'en ai assez qu'on dirige ma vie, assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, qui je dois épouser... Je ne veux pas devoir être obligé de tuer pour prouver que je sui sun Li ! Si c'est ça alors oui je préfère trahir ma famille pour celle que j'aime.

Le garçon se mit à rire et regarda Syaoran durement.

- Tu resteras loyal à ta famille et à ton sang. Les traites seront punis et devront payer de leur vie....

- La ferme ! s'écria le garçon en lui donnant un coup de pied au visage.

- Syaoran !

Sakura le retint par le bras et le tira loin de Toshiro qui s'était à nouveau évanoui.

Ils sortirent à l'abri des regards des autres émissaires du clan qui, à l'entente des coups de feu s'étaient dépêchés de rappliquer pour boucher les issus au cas où ils tenteraient de s'enfuir en voiture. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Syaoran avait déjà repéré les lieux bien avant leur arrivée et avait parfaitement identifié chacune des voies de secours possibles. Après tout il était toujours l'un des deux meilleurs membres du clan Li jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Syao-kun ?

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- ... Non rien.

Elle frissonna et Syaoran passa un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

- Je vais te trouver des vêtements secs.

Ils marchèrent un moment, traversant un petit bois qui devait déboucher sur une portion de plage.

- Tu sais... je suis désolé pour tout ça. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu... j'aurais voulu t'offrir une vie normale. Je regrette...

Sakura s'arrêta et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Moi je ne regrette rien. Je crois au destin et toi aussi, dit-elle doucement en posant un doigt sur le pendentif de Syaoran en souriant. Peu importe les moments désagréables que l'on a dû surmonter et ceux que l'on aura encore à passer, moi tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Le simple fait que tu sois à mes côtés me rend heureuse. ça me suffit.

Syaoran esquissa un faible sourire et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime tellement..., murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Regardez ça si ce n'est pas mignon !

Syaoran ouvrit les yeux de surprise, son coeur battant soudain à tout rompre. Cette voix... Il se retourna brusquement, scrutant les arbres autour d'eux.

- Bonjour cousin, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère...

* * *

_Héhé... je sais je suis méchante de vous laisser là, mais je ne voulais pas bâcler la suite donc il va vous falloir attendre encore chti peu pour connaitre enfin le dénouement de l'histoire. Mais laissez moi vos impressions, comment vous voyez la suite, etc..._

_Ah oui et j'update Soul Mates bientôt, mais je voulais pas tout mettre en même temps :p (c'est dans les fic noté R maintenant au fait)_

_Kissss à tous ! _


	12. Rivalité

**Le sang du témoin **

* * *

_**Aoudwey, SyaoSyao , SyanSyaoran, Sinkha, SytEvol **(lol violente va ! Je sens que tu vas me trucider... et tu seras pas la seule...:p)**, Missglitter , Arala , amelie, juju black, Sakionnelle, Nariele, Moony****, Petite Lune, Sakuya, **un super giga merci pour vos reviews -)._

_J'ai mis du temps mais voici la suite ! Kiss à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rivalité

- Bonjour cousin, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère...

Akira sauta de la branche où il se tenait accompagné du jeune Wan. Syaoran se plaça devant Sakura pour la protéger et regarda son cousin avec colère.

- Comment tu...

- Comment je vous ai retrouvés ? dit-il en souriant. Tu as oublié qu'on a eu le même prof... Xiaolang. Lequel de nous deux est le meilleur à ton avis ?...

- Laisse-la tranquille, souffla Syaoran entre ses dents.

- Yelan souhaiterait que tu reviennes.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer son cousin d'un regard glacial.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

- Tu supposes bien. Je ne reviendrai pas et tu le sais !

Akira fronça les yeux et jeta un oeil derrière l'épaule de Syaoran pour croiser le regard de Sakura.

- Pour cette fille ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Tu fais honte à ton clan, le clan que tu étais censé diriger, tu l'as oublié!

- ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux... c'est être avec celle que j'aime.

Le garçon blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, l'amour rend aveugle c'est bien connu, dit-il avec sarcasme. Mais je suis chargé de te ramener que tu le veuilles ou non, même si pour cela je dois tuer ce qui te retient.

Akira leva son arme et la pointa en direction du couple tandis que Syaoran faisait de même avec la sienne.

- Syaoran..., murmura Sakura d'une voix inquiète.

- Reste derrière-moi, fit-il en la cachant mieux derrière son dos.

Les deux garçons s'observaient froidement. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir fléchir.

- Xiao, Xiao... ne fais pas l'imbécile et viens avec moi. Je la laisserai en vie si tu viens, tu as ma parole.

Syaoran émit un petit rire méprisant.

- Ta parole ? Et c'est à moi que tu veux faire gober ça ! Tu veux rire j'espère ! Tu mens comme tu respires, ça a toujours été ainsi... Kira.

- Mmm... peut-être bien oui, fit ce dernier en souriant. ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Mais serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ta fiancée pour un caprice passagé?

Il fit un signe à Wan qui disparut derrière un arbre. Puis ils entendirent quelques cris et bientôt le garçon ressortit, tenant par le bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et en tenue chinoise. Elle avait l'air effrayée et ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla celle-ci.

Mais Wan resta impassible à ses protestations et la jeta dans les bras d'Akira qui la maintint dos à lui, posant le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Instantanément la jeune fille s'arrêta de crier, comme paralysée par la peur.

- Meiling..., murmura Syaoran.

- Alors cousin, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Xiaolang ! s'écria une Meiling terrorisée.

Ce dernier regarda la scène, interdit. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir.

- Jète ton arme Xiao, où elle mourra, dit sèchement Akira en resserant son étreinte sur la jeune fille qui grimaça.

Syaoran sentit Sakura se presser contre son dos.

- Syao... il va la tuer...

- Non, murmura-t-il aussitôt. Je suis sur que non... Il ne peut pas faire ça...

- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, regardant son cousin tenir en jouc son ex-fiancée.

- Alors ? s'impatienta ce dernier. Tu veux vraiment avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?

- Arrête Akira, je sais que tu ne la tueras pas !

- Vraiment ? fit-il en tirant les cheveux de son otage ce qui lui arracha un cri. Tu es sur de ça ?...

- ...

- Ce serait vraiment dommage... que par ton entêtement tu perdes à la fois ta fiancée... et ton héritier.

Syaoran écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?...

Akira sourit et posa une main sur le ventre de Meiling.

- Si tu n'as pas accompli ton devoir en tant que leader au moins tu as accomplis celui de donner vie au descendant priviligié du clan Li. Cinq mois déjà...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ébahi.

- Non... ce n'est pas possible...

- Oh que si !

- Tu mens !

- Est ce que je mens Mei ? demanda-t-il alors à la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle regarda alors Syaoran les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'en prie, Xiao, je ne veux pas qu'il tue notre enfant. Fais ce qu'il te dit je t'en prie...

- Syaoran ?..., fit alors une voix tremblotante derrière le garçon.

Il se retourna vers Sakura qui le dévisageait.

- Sakura je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !

- Mais... mais il y a 5 mois tu es parti chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Pourquoi tu mens Meiling ! s'écria-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son ex-fiancée.

- Quoi ? Je ne mens pas Xiaolang, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? S'il te plait je t'aime, reviens avec moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas me sauver, sauves au moins ton enfant !

Syaoran la regarda longuement puis secoua la tête avant de repointer son arme vers Akira et son otage.

- Ce n'est pas mon enfant, finit-il par dire calmement. Et tu ne m'as jamais aimé Meiling.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin ? J'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps que tu reviennes. J'ai toujours espéré que tu reviennes chez nous parce que je t'aime tellement...

Syaoran émit un petit rire.

- ça je veux bien le croire que tu espérais que je revienne. Quelle place plus avantageuse que celle de la femme du leader du clan, n'est ce pas ? Une place qui vaut bien quelques sacrifices hein...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?...

- L'amour rend aveugle disais-tu Akira. Mais tu vois Mei je ne t'ai jamais aimé, alors crois-tu vraiment que j'ignorai que toutes les nuits où tu n'étais pas avec moi tu les passais avec lui, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête son cousin. Vous me pensiez trop idiot pour le remarquer, alors que mon silence n'était en fait que de l'indifférence.

Elle le regarda ébêtée, tandis que son cousin avait imperceptiblement froncé les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, mais Akira. Dommage pour toi que ce dernier ne soit que le second. Pauvre cousin. Non seulement j'avais l'avenir dont tu avais toujours rêvé, mais en plus je devais épouser la femme que tu aimais... et que tu aimes toujours. Cet enfant qui grandit en elle est le tien, pas le mien. Alors ? Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ton amour pour me ramener parmi les notres alors que tu m'as toujours détesté?

Akira le fixa un instant durement du regard, puis il sourit.

- Huh... Décidemment tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

Il relâcha Meiling et posa une main sur sa taille. Celle-ci essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de se lover dans ses bras et regarda Syaoran.

- J'ai bien cru que ça allait marcher au début pourtant. Oui, tu as raison, mon coeur a toujours été à lui. J'aime Akira pour tout ce qu'il est et tout ce que tu n'es pas. Il est courageux, fort et lui au moins prend ses responsabilités. Toi tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ta misérable petite vie. Tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose pour protéger la famille. Tu as toujours fui tes responsabilités. Tu fuis la réalité pour vivre tes rêves égoistes, continua Meiling en posant son regard sur Sakura. **Elle** ne fait pas partie de ta destinée. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'égarer à ce point !

- Tu as tord Meiling, au contraire c'est elle mon destin. Mais de toute façon à quoi bon bavarder là dessus tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Peu importe en effet. Cela dit, même si tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'Akira, je dois admettre que je t'ai tout de même vraiment sous-estimé... Il faut dire que tu n'as jamais été très bavard avec moi. Tu n'as jamais été méchant, mais toujours un peu distant. C'est dur de te cerner...

- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas assez douée pour ça. En revanche moi je n'ai eu aucun mal à te cerner. Aussi fourbes l'un que l'autre, vous allez si bien ensemble... En tout cas je te félicite, ta performance était excellente.

- Merci.

- Je suppose qu'à un moment donné vous comptiez me tuer. Et mon cher cousin une fois divorcé serait gentiment venu consoler la veuve éplorée avant de prendre ma succession. Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est exactement ça, acquiessa Akira. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas te tuer avant votre mariage. Si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais même pas été certain de te succéder. On ne tue pas les siens pour ce genre de raison sans en payer le prix... et Yelan le savait. Elle savait bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais une fois que tu aurais épousé Meiling... oui une fois que tu l'aurais épousé tout aurait été différent. Personne ne la soupçonnait. Tu aurais été mystérieusement assassiné une nuit, rien de plus facile que de trouver un coupable dans le clan adverse après. N'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire de toute façon et Yelan aurait beau chercher une preuve de ma culpabilité elle ne l'aurait jamais trouvée puisque je n'aurais pas été présent au moment de ta mort, ça se serait prouvé facilement. Puis Meiling serait devenue la personne la plus importante du clan en attendant de trouver un successeur au... défunt Li. Alors elle m'aurait épousé.

Syaoran fixa d'un air dégouté son cousin tandis qu'il continuait son récit.

- Seulement... seulement tu t'es enfui avec elle. Ce qui a quelque peu bouleversé nos plans. Mais à notre avantage remarque. Tu vois tout à l'heure je t'avais laissé le choix. Je te faisais revenir comme Yelan me l'a demandé ce qui m'aurait valu sa confiance et tout se serait encore déroulé comme on avait dit. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, je crois que je vais être contraint d'écourter ta vie un peu plus tôt que prévu. Tu sais, en tournant le dos à ta famille pour une inconnue tu t'es attiré leur foudre et personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur si je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'éliminer. Et Yelan ne pourra rien redire à ça. Si je n'arrive pas à te faire revenir à la raison... les traitres doivent être punis, tu le sais ça, et cela quel qu'il soit... Alors ? Par lequel je commence ? fit-il en souriant. Toi... ou ta précieuse petite Sakura ?...

Meiling sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Akira.

- Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux je te l'ai déjà dit ! s'exclama Syaoran.

- Alors viens. Je vais être bon joueur, on va jouer ça à l'épée ça te va ?

- Parfait.

Akira jeta son arme à terre le premier, sachant que le sens de l'honneur de Syaoran l'empêcherait de tirer sur un homme désarmé. Sens de l'honneur qu'il partageait également malgré les apparences quand il jugeait son ennemi assez fort pour rivaliser avec lui, comme c'était le cas avec son rival de toujours.

Ce dernier se débarassa alors lui aussi de son arme et s'avança vers son cousin. Mais il sentit alors des bras le retenir.

- Syaoran je t'en prie non..., balbutia Sakura apeurée. N'y va pas il va te tuer !

- Si je n'y vais pas il va nous tuer de toute manière.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Syaoran la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Tout ira bien.

- Mais Syaoran...

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du garçon qui vinrent délicatement se poser sur les siennes. Puis il appuya son front contre le sien.

- Reste à l'écart d'accord et veille sur bébé en attendant, dit-il en souriant après avoir posé une main sur son ventre.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Sakura caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je t'aime ma jolie fleur de cerisier...

Elle lui sourit et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, Syaoran. Eperdument. Fais attention à toi je t'en prie.

- Promis.

Elle retint tout de même sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, craignant de le lâcher et de le perdre pour toujours. Syaoran lui fit un dernier sourire et fit face à Akira.

- Bien, tu as fini tes adieux ?

- C'est toi qu ferait mieux de faire les tiens, répondit Syaoran d'un air méprisant.

- Oh vraiment ? Tiens attrape !

Il sourit et lança une des deux épées qu'il tenait dans la main en direction de son cousin que ce dernier réceptionna aussitôt.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas perdu la main...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et occupe-toi de toi plutot.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Akira en souriant.

Il fonça à tout allure vers son adversaire en brandissant son épée. Syaoran réussit à parer l'attaque et le repoussa avant de se jeter à son tour sur lui. Pendant ce temps Sakura était morte de peur à chaque fois que l'épée d'Akira frôlait le corps de son fiancé. Meiling, bien que confiante en l'élu de son coeur, gardait tout de même en elle une petite pointe de stress qu'elle arrivait néanmoins à bien dissimuler. Tempérament des Li oblige...

Du côté du duel les choses se déroulaient de plus en plus violemment. Ils se battèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure à forces égales. Aucun d'eux ne baissait sa garde et tous les deux avaient plus d'une raison de haîr l'autre ce qui leur faisait livrer un combat des plus spectaculaire.

- Décidemment tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, déclara un Akira haletant l'arcade sourcillière et l'épaule en sang.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi, répondit un Syaoran tout aussi fatigué.

Il profita de ce petit temps de pause pour jeter pour la nième fois un coup d'oeil rapide à Sakura, vérifiant ainsi que Wan ou Meiling ne s'en prenait pas à elle pendant ce temps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet qu'Akira se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il réussit à esquiver juste à temps et recula de quelques pas. Encore trois minute de combat se déroulèrent, trois minutes interminables aux yeux de Sakura qui se retenait tant bien que mal de crier à chaque fois que Syaoran était en mauvaise posture. Puis dans un dernier coup d'épée, Akira entailla légèrement la cuisse droite de son adversaire qui, surpris, chancela et tomba à terre. Il pointa alors son épée droit sur le cou de Syaoran en souriant.

- Pas de chance cousin, hein... Lâche ça.

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés lui jeta un regard noir et relâcha la pression sur l'épée couchée au sol.

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais le plus fort, mais ne t'en fais pas petit loup, je ferais en sorte que ta très chère fleur de cerisier viennent te rejoindre tout de suite après... Si vous avez la chance d'atterrir au même endroit bien sur...

Il leva son épée au dessus de Syaoran, une expression plus démoniaque que jamais sur le visage.

- Adieu cousin...

Sakura, horrifiée, secoua la tête.

- Non ! Syaoran ! Syaoran !

Le garçon sentit alors une douleur lui transpercer le coeur et quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent son visage. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'épée qu'Akira retira presque aussitôt d'un mouvement brusque, lui entaillant la paume de la main. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne ressentait même pas cette douleur tellement l'autre le faisait souffrir.

- Non..., souffla-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

* * *

_**Hé oui, encore une coupure ! Quel suspense ! lol. J'en suis pas mal fière de ce chapitre :p ! Allez plus que deux ou trois chapitres normalement et vous saurez enfin le dénouement de l'histoire. La suite au prochain épisode... **_

_**Ah oui et je devrais bientôt poster la suite de "Only you, just you" aussi (contente Moony ? lol)**_


	13. My last breath

**  
**

**Le sang du témoin - LEREYAH**

**

* * *

**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Kikoo ! Contente de savoir que cette fic est ta préféré de celle que j'ai écrite ! Pour tout te dire... je crois que d'un point de vue histoire c'est aussi une de mes préférées, d'autant plus que c'était ma première fic lol. Hey oui je sais que c'est injuste de couper comme ça, mais ça c'est un de mes petits plaisir favoris dont j'use le plus souvent possible... Niark niark !

**MISSGLITTER :** Ola Miss :-). Je vois que t'es remontée contre Akira (dans toutes mes fics hein en plus lol. Le pauvre il s'en prend plein la poire ! Mais bon là j'avoue que c'est encore plus justifié... :p). Qui va gagner ?... T'as de la chance tu vas bientôt le savoir !

**juju black, marion-moune, SytEvol :** Merci beaucoup !

**sakionnelle, Arala, SyaoSyao :** lol vi pauv p'tit Syao en effet... mais les choses ne sont pas toujours celles qu'elles semblent être... (citation du dessin animé Aladin ! mdr)

**Yumi :** Si si je t'assure que ça se fait de couper com ça mdr. Et je le fais même très souvent :p

**Akarum :** lol c'est très gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Aoudwey :** lol t'es trop marrante toi. Oui j'ai encore tardé pour ce chap, désolée... Quoi que ça fait perpète que je l'ai écrit en fait (rahhh me frappe pas !), mais je voulais écrire le chap 14 avant... que d'ailleurs finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais bon ;. Cela dit prépares-toi parce que j'adore jouer les sadiques... :p

**cicouille :** Bah vi c'est fini... mais ça recommence juste en dessous lol.

**Lotty : ** Ah t'as une bonne intuition toi ! Par contre non, Eriol ne risque pas d'arriver car il ne fait pas parti de l'histoire (t'adore Eriol toi j'ai l'impression lol). Eriol n'a rien avoir avec la famille de Shaolan et il n'est au courant de rien. Ce n'est qu'un simple étudiant avec une vie banale, sa petite femme (ou fiancée... je sais plus ce que j'ai écrit au début de cette fic lol) et son bébé à venir.

**mathilde : ** J'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer que ce chap n'est pas un poisson d'avril malgré son contenu lol.

**yukigirl : **Meuh non j'ai pas oublié ! Je vous fait languir, nuance lol (et ça marche bien à ce que je vois mdr) Mais bon d'un autre côté ta review m'a rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté pour cette fic en effet alors... satisfaite :p

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : My last breath**

_- Adieu cousin..._

_Sakura, horrifiée, secoua la tête._

_- Non ! Syaoran ! Syaoran !_

_Le garçon sentit alors une douleur lui transpercer le coeur et quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent son visage. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'épée qu'Akira retira presque aussitôt d'un mouvement brusque, lui entaillant la paume de la main. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne ressentait même pas cette douleur tellement l'autre le faisait souffrir._

_- Non..., souffla-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible._

Syaoran regarda avec horreur le visage de Sakura dont la bouche laissait s'échapper un filet de sang.

_- _Non, Sakura... pourquoi ?...

Akira avait été aussi surpris que son cousin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle arrive à courir jusqu'à eux et qu'elle se jette entre lui et Syaoran juste au moment où il avait abattu sa lame. Elle avait pris le coup à sa place... Après tout ce n'était pas si mal...

La jeune fille vacilla et tomba en avant dans les bras de Syaoran. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, l'allongea par terre et posa aussitôt une main sur son ventre pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

_- _Sakura, non non pas ça !

Il déchira une manche de sa chemise et appuya fortement sur sa blessure, mais le tissu fut bientôt complètement rougi, le sang continuant de sortir en abondance du corps qui l'avait jusque là contenu.

_- _Syaoran...

Le garçon releva la tête vers sa fiancée et lui caressa les cheveux.

_- _ça va aller Saki, dit-il doucement en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

_- _Tu... tu n'as rien ? balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix en cherchant ses yeux des siens.

_- _Non... non je n'ai rien, mon coeur... grâce à toi.

Elle sourit faiblement.

_- _Tant mieux... j'ai eu si peur... qu'il te fasse... du mal.

Elle toussa et cracha du sang. Syaoran lui releva alors doucement la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**_Hold on to me love _**_(Accroche-toi à moi mon amour)_**_  
You know i can't stay long _**_(Tu sais que je ne peux rester plus longtemps)_**_  
All i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid _**_(Tout ce que je voulais dire est que je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur)_**_  
Can you hear me? _**_(Peux-tu m'entendre ?)_**_  
Can you feel me in your arms? _**_(Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras ?)_

_- _J'ai mal Syao-kun...

_- _Je sais, mon ange, mais tout ira bien tu verras, sanglota le garçon en continuant de presser sur la blessure de son amie en vain. C'est pas vrai ! murmura-t-il en voyant le sang continuer à s'écouler entre ses doigts.

**_Holding my last breath _**_(Retenant mon dernier souffle)_**_  
Safe inside myself _**_(En sécurité au fond de moi)_**_  
Are all my thoughts of you _**_(Sont toutes mes pensées de toi)_**_  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _**_(Agréable lumière d'extase qui se finit ici ce soir)_

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et posa une main sur celle de son fiancé.

_- _Tu mens très mal, tu sais.

**_I'll miss the winter _**_(L'hiver me manquera)_**_  
A world of fragile things _**_(Un monde de choses fragiles)_**_  
Look for me in the white forest _**_(Cherche-moi dans la fôret blanche)_**_  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) _**_(Me cachant dans un arbre creux (viens me trouver))_**_  
I know you hear me _**_(Je sais que tu m'entends)_**_  
I can taste it in your tears _**_(Je peux le sentir à travers tes larmes)_

_- _Sakura...

_- _Je sais bien... que je vais mourir...

_- _Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça tu entends ! Jamais...

**_Holding my last breath _**_(Retenant mon dernier souffle)**  
Safe inside myself **(En sécurité au fond de moi)**  
Are all my thoughts of you **(Sont toutes mes pensées de toi)**  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **(Agréable lumière d'extase qui se finit ici ce soir)_

_- _Je t'aime tant, dit-elle doucement. Je... je suis désolée... pour bébé... Je voulais tellement... je voulais tellement en avoir un avec toi...

Syaoran la serra alors plus fort contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, laissant une empreinte rouge sur son visage.

_- _Je t'aime Sakura, je t'aime ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.

_- _Je serais toujours avec toi... petit loup. Toujours.

_- _Ne me laisse pas...

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres laissant quelques unes de ses larmes rouler sur le visage presque glacé de la jeune fille. Puis, sentant la fatigue la submerger, elle papillonna des yeux... jusqu'à les fermer complètement.

_- _Sakura ? fit un Syaoran paniqué et la gorge nouée. Sakura réveille-toi !

Il la secoua un peu mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

_- _Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant contre lui avant d'éclater en sanglots, le coeur dechiré. SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**_Closing your eyes to disappear _**_(Fermant tes yeux pour disparaitre)_**_  
You pray your dreams will leave you here_**_ (Tu pries pour qu'ici tes rêves te laissent)_**_  
But still you wake and know the truth _**_(Mais pourtant tu te réveilles et tu sais la vérité)_**_  
No one's there _**_(Il n'y a personne)_

** Sakura POV **

Je sens quelque chose me secouer, mais cela ne reste qu'une sensation faible et floue. Des cris. Des pleurs... Syaoran...

Il fait si froid... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point le sang qui coule dans mes veines pouvait être aussi glacial. Pourtant je sens encore... oui je sens encore cette douce chaleur sur mes mains et ma joue. Et cette voix qui, du fin fond de mon esprit, résonne dans ma tête comme un écho plaintif et dur à la fois, me déchirant le coeur "Je suis désolé, mais tu le savais. Pour que le clan soit protégé le sang du témoin devait être versé...".

**Syaoran...**

La dernière phrase... oui la dernière phrase que j'entendis. Ma dernière pensée vers le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, puis... plus rien.

_**Say goodnight **(Dis bonne nuit)**  
Don't be afraid **(N'aie pas peur)**  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black **(M'appelant, m'appelant tandis que lentement tu disparais dans l'obscurité)_

** Normal POV **

_- _Vraiment touchant, ironisa Akira. Pourtant je suis désolé, mais tu le savais. Pour que le clan soit protégé le sang du témoin devait être versé... Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais au fond avant ou après qu'est ce que ça change. Elle devait mourir. Et maintenant... c'est ton tour...

Syaoran releva alors la tête vers Akira, une expression meurtrière sur son visage où se mêlaient larmes et traces de sang.

_- _Tu es mort ! fit-il d'une voix si dure que même le garçon blond, malgré tout son aplomb, en eut des frissons.

Là dessus il empoigna l'épée qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui et porta un coup à Akira que ce dernier para au dernier moment avec son arme. Syaoran se redressa, bondissant sur son adversaire. On aurait dit que la mort de Sakura avait décuplé ses forces. Emporté par une folie furieuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler... qu'il ne voulait pas contrôler. Croiser le regard soudain étonné et mal assuré de son cousin lui arracha un léger sourire. Un rictus qui loin d'effacer sa peine montrait uniquement le contentement de son désir de vengeance. Un loup... un loup enragé...

Meiling, apeurée par le radical changement de comportement de Syaoran, cria à plusieurs reprises le nom d'Akira qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir contre les assauts de son adversaire. Ses vêtements étaient entaillés ça et là, rougis par endroit à l'image des coupures qu'il portait sur le corps. Mais un dernier coup à la machoire l'envoya à terre, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà sou cou se trouvait menacé d'une épée. Il se stoppa alors dans son mouvement, restant agenouillé sur le sol et les yeux rivés sur Syaoran qui ramassa l'épée d'Akira avant de lui lancer un regard mêlé de satisfaction et de haine.

_- _Akira !

_- _Reste où tu es Mei ! s'exclama ce dernier sans pour autant se retourner.

Puis il esquissa un sourire.

_- _Quelle énergie dis donc. Je ne pensais pas perdre contre toi pourtant...

_- _Tu l'as tuée ! s'exclama Syaoran qui se laissait à nouveau submerger par sa tristesse.

_- _Tu souffres Xiao ? C'est si surprenant de ta part, toi qui a toujours été indifférent à tout et tout le monde. Mais c'est toi qui l'as tué. Toi et toi seul. Si elle ne s'était pas jetée entre nous elle serait encore vivante. Si tu t'étais battus contre moi comme tu viens de le faire elle serait encore vivante et tu n'aurais pas eu à la voir mourir.

_- _TAIS-TOI !

_- _Tu es si... pathétique ! Regarde-toi tu pleures comme une fille et tu n'es même pas capable de sauver celle que tu aimes !

Le regard de Syaoran se mit à trembler. Il n'avait pas su la protéger... Il revit alors en une fraction de seconde ses moments passés avec Sakura. Ses sourires, ses rires, les "je t'aime" qu'ils s'échangeaient sans cesse au creux de l'oreille. Comment avait-il pu la laisser mourir ?... Il lui avait promis que tout irait bien...

**Moi je ne regrette rien. Je crois au destin et toi aussi, dit doucement Sakura en posant un doigt sur le pendentif de Syaoran en souriant. Peu importe les moments désagréables que l'on a dû surmonter et ceux que l'on aura encore à passer, moi tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Le simple fait que tu sois à mes côtés me rend heureuse. ça me suffit.**

_- _Sakura..., murmura-t-il en se remémorant les paroles de sa fiancée quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis il fronça les yeux. Le destin ? Leur destin ?... Il posa une main sur son pendentif et le serra fortement.

**_ Flashback_ **

_- Grand-mère..._

_Oui, mon enfant ?_

_Est ce que...je serais heureux un jour ?_

_Oui. Très heureux._

_Toujours ?_

_Elle sourit tristement._

_Tu es différent de tous les autres. Suis ta destinée et écoute ton coeur, ce sera la seule chance que tu auras de vivre un jour ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. _

** Fin du flashback **

Alors c'était ça... ce qu'elle n'avait osé lui dire avec des mots avant de mourir. C'était ça son bonheur éphémère... Leur destinée... Mais la voix d'Akira le tira de ses songes.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ?

Le regard de Syaoran se durcit à nouveau.

_- _Oui. Je n'ai pas tué Sakura, c'est toi qui l'a tué. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il devait arriver mais tu vas payer pour ça !

_- _Vraiment ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne serais même pas capable d'écraser un cafard sous ta chaussure, assura-t-il sèchement.

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés esquissa un sourire, destabilisant le jeune homme qu'il tenait en jouc.

_- _Un cafard dans ton genre, sans aucun problème. Tu as tord de penser ça. Sakura... Sakura aussi avait tort en partie. Que l'on s'en prenne au clan cela m'est égal, ils pourraient tous disparaitre un par un je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'ai jamais tué personne parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Ce sentiment de vengeance que tous vous éprouvez quand on touche à une personne qui vous est proche, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant. Mais maintenant... maintenant c'est différent. Je comprends... ce que tu ressentais dorénavant juste avant de tuer la personne qui se trouve devant toi, avant que cela ne te monte à la tête pour finir par assasiner pour le plaisir. Toute cette haine et ce dégout que tu devais ressentir, et ce léger plaisir quand tu sais ton ennemi à ta merci, c'est tout ce que je ressens pour toi en cet instant.

Syaoran appuya un peu plus le bout de sa lame contre le cou d'Akira qui recula légèrement.

_- _Toi tu ne m'imploreras pas de te laisser la vie sauve je le sais, tu es bien trop fière pour ça... Pourtant tu embaumes la peur Akira !

_- _Reste où tu es Meiling ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au loin derrière Akira.

Mais la jeune fille continua lentement d'avancer.

_- _Arrête Xiaolang, s'il te plait... Tu... tu n'es pas comme nous alors ne le tue pas ! le supplia-t-elle.

Syaoran émit un petit rire.

_- _C'est toi qui me dit ça ! Il semble que ton coeur de pierre ait une brèche, je trouve ça plutôt drôle.

Puis son visage se durcit à nouveau.

_- _Je n'en ai pas après toi Meiling, alors reste où tu es si tu ne veux pas mourir parce que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer toi aussi si j'y suis obligé.

_- _Meiling ! finit par dire Akira le coeur battant en voyant à quel point Syaoran était sérieux. Meiling fais ce qu'il te dit.

_- _Mais Akira...

_- _S'il te plait. Tu sais bien... que c'est le jeu, trésor... Et j'ai perdu cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais obéi tout de même. Peut-être bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

_- _Je t'ai sous-estimé, déclara le plus sereinement possible Akira.

_- _Tu t'es surestimé, répondit Syaoran.

Le garçon blond sourit tristement juste avant de sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Puis se retirer aussi brusquement qu'elle était entrée. Il leva alors la tête vers son cousin . Ce dernier lui sourit avant de reprendre son expression froide, croisant devant lui les deux épées qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains. Akira ferma les yeux, murmurant seulement une dernière fois le nom de celle qu'il aimait tandis que Syaoran déployait d'un mouvement rapide ses armes.

Meiling poussa un cri d'horreur lorsque la tête d'Akira roula sur le sol, son corps decapité s'affalant lentement à son tour.

Syaoran observa la tête de son cousin puis détourna les yeux. Son petit moment de plaisir était parti et son esprit de vengeance aussi. Il jeta ses épées à terre et retourna près de Sakura. Il s'assit à ses côtés puis la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle était si froide et si pâle... Il prit sa main, croisant ses doigts entre les siens avant de jouer machinalement avec la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire. Leur bague de fiançaille.

_- _Sakura...

Soudain il entendit un déclic. Il releva lentement la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Meiling, pointant une arme sur lui.

* * *

**_Gore hein lol. Y a beaucoup de coupages de têtes dans les films asiat de ce genre je sais pas si vous avez remarqué... avec en prime les habituels coupages de mains ou de doigts que je vous ai épargnés ici... mdr._**

**_Ah oui et le titre de la chanson à l'image de celui du chapitre est "My last breath" d'Evanescence (les paroles rendent mieux en anglais qu'en français cela dit.)_**

**_Un grand merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ( c'est le premier chap où j'en ai autant je crois ! ) :-), je vous adore ! (même si vous c'est plus le cas depuis que j'ai encore coupé mon fic au mauvais moment mdr) ! BISOUSSSSS !  
_**

**  
**


End file.
